Runaway Nerd
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: For all anyone's known, Annie Catalano disappeared 2 years ago. However, Selena Alosi who is the splitting image of our disappeared hero, has no memory of her past. Why does her necklace keep glowing and her cousin Justin try to get rid of this pin?
1. Annie Catalano

**Chapter 1: Annie Catalano**

I ring the doorbell and wait for my cousin Justin. I really have to stop forgetting my key. The door opens and reveals my sister Olivia instead. She sighs.

"Forgot your key again, Sell?" she asks. I nod with a shy smile. I always forget my key. "Come in." She leaves room for me to come in.

"I swear, we have to staple a house key to your hand." I look up and see Justin. He's on the second floor, leaning against the railing. I roll my eyes.

"Shut it, or next time I'm purposely locking you out!" I joke. He chuckles and motions for me to come upstairs. I climb the spiral staircase and to my cousin, who leads me to my bedroom. "What's up Cuz'?"

"You know what tomorrow is?" he asks with a big smile on his face. Tomorrow...April 17, 2014. Not ringing any bells. He notices my blank expression and sighs. "Your birthday?" My eyes widen I alarm. How can I forget my own birthday? I'll be turning twenty-three tomorrow. If only I know more about myself to officially celebrate it.

"If only my parents were here to celebrate it with me," I sigh, sitting on my bed. "Tell me the story again."

"I've told you this story a million times," he says, but tells me anyways. "After that car crash back in August, our parents both died. You were in the car with them, you went into a comma for a month. You woke up with amnesia."

"What were my parents like?" I ask in awe, even though I already know the answer. He always has a far away look in his eyes. He misses my parents as much as his.

"Amazing people. They loved you very much," he says. Then quickly adds, "And Olivia too." I cock my head to the side.

"Why do you always do that?" I inquire.

"Do what?"

"Always make it seem like you always forgot Olivia is my sister," I point out. "It's like you forget about her ever being blood-related to me." He stiffens like he always does.

"I don't know what you mean," he protests.

"And why do you always seem like you and her 'have something'. Your cousins, that's gross," I say. I always see them getting close to each other. A little too close for family, in my opinion.

"I've always liked you better than Livvie," he says casually. He always uses that excuse, but I let it go after that. I know he won't tell me anything more.

All I know is that I'm Selena Alosi. I am twenty-two (soon to be twenty-three) and I do not remember anything from before September 23, the day I woke up to find myself in a hospital. I discovered that both my parents and Justin, my only cousin, parent's died in a car crash. The five of us were in a car coming home when an intoxicated man crashed into us.

They didn't make it. I did. I don't know how, but I did. I don't have any memory of my past. I live in a house with my sister Olivia, and Justin.

Olivia has blond hair and blue eyes. She looks nothing like me or Justin. Her eyes are more dark blue than my ocean blue. I have straight dark brown hair while Olivia has more of a curl with her's. Supposedly, we are sisters and she's eight years older than me. I like to call her Livvie sometimes.

Justin seems like the only one I can trust. Don't get me wrong, I trust Olivia with my life, too. Justin's the only one who actually looks like me, though. He has the same brown hair and blue eyes as me.

I don't remember anything form before September 23. Not even my name, until I saw Justin's worried expression when i first woke up. I always think Justin's keeping something from me. He and Olivia both are.

There are no photographs from when I was younger. A supposed "fire" burned the first house down and this is the second. I don't believe it. It's all to far-fetched. Justin won't tell me anything. Olivia is very hostile towards the subject.

It took a few months, but I finally got a picture in my head. I am Selena Alosi. I am twenty-two. I live with my cousin Justin and my sister Olivia. I live in the tiny town of Bakersville, Georgia. My parents were both killed in a car crash. It all seems fake though. There's always something in the back of my head, trying to get out. It might be a memory, or just my conscience. Whatever it is, it never stays enough for me to comprehend.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," I say. I need to clear my head a bit. Sleep always helps. I walk into my room and tuck myself under my covers, letting my mind wander.

I always feel like something's wrong. Whatever they aren't telling me, it's big. And I mean big. Its something I want to know, but no one will tell me. Which brings me to another point. I always feel like someones trying to find me. Someone else out there, is looking for me. I don't know know who, or why. I just know they're out there.

I had a dream the other night. I was running through the ruins of a city. I hear the name "Annie!" being called. For a reason unknown, I know the person is calling out to me. Then I see a yellow Camaro driving off. I think I saw black racing stripes on it's hood. I try to make something out of the dream. What can it mean? Or am I just going crazy?

I sigh. It's clear that I can't sleep with this mayhem thats going on through my mind.

It's probably my "midnight snacking"; a horrible habit I develop when I'm nervous. I mess up my hair with my hand and throw my legs over the side of the bed. It's quiet for awhile, until I hear some noises outside my bedroom door I tiptoe to the door and see that it's Olivia and Justin talking. I look through the crack of the door and eavesdrop.

"She's asked it again, we have to tell her the truth," Olivia says. What truth?

"She can't find out. I promised her back in Maryland that I would keep running and hiding from the Decepticons and the Autobots," Justin says. Decepticons? Autobots? What is this, some sci-fi movie? "I also promised her that Annie Catalano died back in August." Annie. There's a connection, I just know it.

"I'm telling you, it's that necklace. We have to get it away from her," Olivia persuades. I clutch the clear stone around my neck.

After my comma, I woke up and found it already around my neck. It's a cute charm. It's a pearl shaped sphere that's clear and has blue liquid in it. It usually seems really drab though. I always thought it was a gift or something. I can't bear to part with it. It's like a safety blanket.

"That thing is the last thing she has left of our great-grandfather. I know she wouldn't want me to take it away from her, even if she knows what it does or not."

"It's like a tracking device. Those Autobots you two told me about are gonna come here by tracking it down. Do you want that to happen?" Olivia practically shouts. Why does the word Autobots keep coming up?

"No, but I know what it means to her," he defends.

"What about the pin?" she asks. I see him fish something out of his pocket. It glows blue. "You have to get rid of that. Why'd you keep it all this time?"

"I know. I'm just...hesitant. If she ever finds out about the life she used to have then there is no going back. She is going to get sucked back into the war and that is what she's been trying to run from. We're going to have to go back on the run." He throws the thing into a nearby trash bin. I watch in astonishment as Olivia locks her hands around his neck and gives him a long kiss. He holds her waist closely.

"Please don't," she says. He lovingly strokes her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

I back up from the door and hit the foot of my bed soundlessly. I sit on it, trying to process what just happened outside my door. My hands cover my mouth.

They kissed! Their cousins and they kissed! Or that's what they say. They haven't been telling me the truth lately. What's with all this talk of Autobots and Decepticons? What war? What happened before I went into that comma. Something happened; something big. I need to know, I have to know. I just need to know where to start.

My dream. It means something. The ruined buildings, the yellow Camaro, the name. Annie Catalano. The name feels so familiar, like an old friend. I need to find out who Annie Catalano is, and I will stop at nothing to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my wonderful readers :)<strong>

**Melody is back with the third of fifth story in the series! I will be updating every Sunday, as usual until something comes up.**

**I hope you all like it and review!**


	2. Surprising Visitor

A few minutes later I hear the footsteps retreat. I counted to one hundred before slowly creaking open the door. Coast's clear. I walk to the small trash bin and examined through it's contents. I took out the trash this morning so the only thing inside is a pin. I pick it up and clean it with my thumb.

It's a design of a robotic mechanism, well that's what I think. I've never seen anything like this before. Suddenly, the outline of the thing starts to glow blue. I almost drop it in shock.

"Selena, what's going on? Are you okay?" I hear Olivia from downstairs. Walls are thin.

"Yeah," I call back. I close myself in my room and look at the pin. I recall the words Justin said as he spoke with Olivia.

_I know. I'm just...hesitant. If she ever finds out about the life she used to have then there is no going back. She is going to get sucked back into the war and that is what she's been trying to run from. We're going to have to go back on the run._

The life she used to have? Running away from war? What's with the _running away again _nonsense? Are they talking about me? I need to confront them both, they'll tell me what I want to know. I have proof.

I examine the little piece of metal in my hand. It feels a little heavy for something so small. It casts a blue glow over my face. Wait..it's not glowing anymore. Where is the glow coming from? I look down and gasp.

My stone around my neck, the liquid inside is glowing a faint blue. The glow is getting stronger if I hold it to the pin. I take my necklace off and put both items on the floor. At first the necklace only glows blue, but then the pin responds and glows as well.

It's getting stronger, and stronger. I have to shield my eyes away as I smell burnt metal. I hesitantly open my eyes and look down. No glow. I gently poke the pin and hold it up to my face. Steam omits from it and it feels very warm. The necklace on the other hand feels like any other piece of rock you find on the street.

"Selena, come down for dinner!" Olivia's voice makes me drop both items. My shaking body walks to the door and opens it a few inches.

"I'll be down in a few!" I call back. I latch my necklace back on. They'll notice if it's gone. I look at the pin. I have to take it with me. I shove it into my jacket pocket and leave my room.

I tread down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone else is already seated and eating.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Justin asks.

"Bathroom," I lied.

"Sit Sell, food's getting cold," Olivia says. I take my seat at the rectangle table, across from Olivia and next to Justin. I start to dig into my mash potatoes.

Dinner is awkwardly quiet. Justin coughs to break the awkwardness.

"So how was your day Sell?" he asks.

"Fine," I say. I try to ease into the subject of the pin. "Hey, I saw something shiny in the trash bin outside my room." I can see Justin's left eye wince slightly. Olivia eyes widen.

"I bet it's nothing," Olivia reassures. I can hear the nervousness in her voice. I fish the thing out of my pocket.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me. Did either of you misplace it?" I ask, putting it in the middle of the table. Olivia's fork clatters to the ground. Justin's body froze.

"Yes," Olivia says, quickly snatching it. "It's a pin I found on the street today. It looked like trash so I thought I'd get rid of it properly." Olivia's a good lier, but I'm the best.

"It doesn't look so to me," I say. "I'll take it off your hands if you want-"

"No!" Justin snaps, taking it from Olivia and stuffing it in his pocket. His face scrunches up as if the pin is his worst enemy.

"Why so defensive Justin?" I ask. It's time to come clean. "Does it have something to do with Annie Catalano?" They both look like deer caught in headlights.

"You know?" he asks.

"Only from what I heard from when you guys were talking right outside my bedroom," I say. "And saw." Olivia blushes. Justin keeps his worried look.

"Look Selena, it's pretty obvious we haven't been totally honest with you since you came out of your comma," Justin admits, wringing his napkin to shreds.

"Then start explaining," I command. They both sigh, knowing the jig is up.

"Let's start off by you and I aren't related," Olivia says. I roll my eyes.

"I kinda figured that one on my own," I say.

"I am your cousin though," Justin says. "Your real name is Annie Catalano and your from Treetop Valley, Maryland." My eyes widen. I hadn't count on that. "The two of us ran away." This suddenly got more interesting.

"Why? Did we have a bad life?" I try to inquire. He's very hesitate to shake his head.

"You had a great life; wonderful parents, siblings," he says. "I lived in Washington state. I had a pretty okay life as well."

"Then why did we leave?"

"It was your idea," he sighs. "Look this is really hard to explain. You certainly knew more about this than I did, Annie." It feels weird that he's calling me "Annie".

"Knew about what?" I ask. I need to know more. I barely pay attention to what he says next because my ear catches something. Mechanical whirring.

Suddenly the wall of the living room explodes and I'm thrown against the opposite wall. As the dust clears, so does my vision, and I'm met with cold blood-thirsty red eyes. They raise an old horror I never knew I had, into my system. The thing is made of all metal and has grueling sharp teeth. I whimper and sink into the wall, trying to disappear.

"Ah, finally I have found you," it speaks to me. It's voice makes me shiver in fear. It's metal clampers reach for my body, but is blocked by something else thrown at it. A metal pipe. I swing my head to the right and see Justin. He doesn't look as terrified as me, but just as scared.

"Get away from my cousin!" he shouts.

"You again? You little pest. Buzz off," the monster says and tries to grab at Justin. Justin skillfully maneuvers away from the claw, grabs my hand, and we run into another room. The living room. Olivia is already at the door with three backpacks swung over her shoulder.

"Come on!" she says frantically. We run out of the house like it's a fire drill and pile into Justin's dark blue Colorado pickup truck. Justin's at the wheel with Olivia riding shotgun while I'm in the back. Olivia throws the bags in the backseat and Justin takes off. The weird monster thing is bigger than the house. Much bigger.

As we peel down the road, the heavy steps of the monster comes after us.

"What else have you two not told me?" I ask.

"You heard about what we were talking about with the Decepticons and Autobots, right?" he asks, clenching his teeth. I nod. He looks at me through the rearview mirror. "That's one of the Decepticons."

"Wait...what's a Deceptitron?" I ask.

"Decepticon," he corrects. "And yeah. They're an alien robotic race from the planet of Cybertron. The race there are Transformers, but they broke up into two groups; Autobots and Decepticons. The planet was destroyed after a war between the two groups. The Decepticons are the bad guys that want to take over the entire universe. The Autobots fight for freedom of every race. The Autobots are refuging here, on Earth. They're helping the human race fight against the Decepticons in this war."

"What is this, some stupid science-fiction movie!" I shouted. "I am dreaming. I have to be." I shake my head and slap myself a few times. No use.

"Sorry to say this Ann, but it's dead real," Justin says. "You helped the Autobots take out an entire fleet of Decepticon soldiers. You destroyed a machine that would've destroyed our Sun. You've saved the planet twice. However, after the second time you said you couldn't handle it anymore. Together we ran away and found Olivia and Emily."

"After you guys stayed at my place for two years," Olivia adds. "However, you were driving home one day when a Decepticon attacked. Justin says you almost drowned. You went into a comma and woke up with no memory. We had to make up an entire lie about your background, that the hospital didn't bother questioning." Justin turned a sharp corner, making me almost crash into the sleeping Emily

"I promised you I would keep you away from the Autobots and the Decepticons. We made up a fake name and fake background for you. Even Emily's in on it. We had to protect you because that was what you told me to do last," he says. I shake my head.

"What about that talk of my necklace? And what's with this pin?" I ask fishing the thing out of my pocket and holding it out.

"Damn it," Justin curses. "That's how they found us. Annie you have to throw that thing out the window. The Decepticons are tracking us with that."

"Wait, what is it though?" I try to pester.

"Annie, now is not the time. Just listen to him and throw it out!" Olivia shouts. Before I can do anything else, Justin swerves again and this time, crashes through an old wooden fence. We're soaring through the air and I feel myself falling to my death.

I scream. I have a flashback of de-ja-vu. I see Justin. He's driving a car way passed the speed limit. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes is in the passenger seat. She looks to be trying to keep her composure, but it's slipping away as the ground erupted around them. That girl is me. Justin looks worried, like he knows something bad's gonna happen. The girl – or me – is cursing at him to go faster, but his foot is already on the gas petal full on.

Suddenly we'e flying through the air and crash into a river. Justin gets out, but tries to save me. I make him leave me. I'm stuck in the car and water's rushing through the windshield. I feel the water engulf me, when a hand grabs mine and I'm pulled out of the water death trap. I feel myself land on marsh, but I don't choke out the water yet. I hear loud footsteps and they start to retreat, which is when I do spit out the water. I black out.

I blink a few times. What was that? A flashback? A vision? Was that even real? No, there isn't any doubt to it. What I just saw, was real. What's going on now is real. I see the water to a river coming up fast. We're diving in nose first. It's all real.

I brace for impact and the water to engulf me again. Right before we plunge into the cold dark depths that await us, a metal claw extends and catches us. My head bounces off the roof and I feel my head pound loudly against my ears. Justin and Olivia are unconscious. I see blood pool out of Olivia's head. The windshield's broken, and so are the rest of the windows.

Everything looks watery, so I'm not sure if I hear shots being fired and metal connecting to metal. I see bright blue eyes through the windowless windshield and I have to shield away because it's doing something funky to my vision.

"Prime, we have her," I hear a gruff voice say.

"Bring her back to base," a baritone voice commands. He sounds like a leader. "Is her condition stable?" Through my eyelids, I see a green laser scans over the car and our bodies.

"Not from my readings," a wiser, older voice says. "We must get the three immediate medical treatment." My body is sprawled across the backseat and I'm clutching my head in agony.

"What's going on?" I try to muster out. The bright blue glow dies down a bit, but I still can't open my eyes. "Who are you?" I hear a watery answer. I feel the black come up on me.

* * *

><p>"Wake up child," a voice commanded gently. My eyes opened and I sit up. I'm in a desert. Mountains tower in the distance. White sand spreads out underneath me and the sky lit up in shades of purple, yellow, and orange. There was no Sun, instead there are two Moons in the Southwest. Wait...two Moons? Yup, it's official; I've totally gone crazy. Walking up in the distance, are about half a dozen figures. Big figures. One of those Transformers, or whatever they're called. For some reason, I give them my complete trust.<p>

"Welcome," another voice says.

"Uh...hi," I say nervously. "Um...who are you?"

"We are the original Primes. The original ancestors for our race."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"We have crossed paths before. However, you do not remember."

"Yeah, all my memories kinda left."

"We brought you here because we may be able to regenerate them back to your cranium." My eyes widen. They can do that?

"However, you will judge on that."

"Huh?" I say, sounding like an idiot.

"You will be able to determine if you deserve your pass memories."

"Can't you just give em' to me?" I try to persuade.

"No," one snapped. "You must earn it. For your next actions will prove if you are worthy enough." I pout.

"We are giving you this opportunity, do not make us regret this decision," another chided gently. I hesitantly nodded. "Now. Go back to your world."

I feel my eyes get heavy and I lay back on the sand.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the beeping of a monitor. I'm attached to a machine by an IV needle. It looks like a hospital, but different. A curtain surrounded all the monitors around me. The white bed I lay on feels familiar and comfortable. I snuggle into my pillows. I always feel safe in hospitals, like no harm can come to me. It's not really true, but I like to think of it that way.<p>

The curtain moves and a man, I'm guessing the doctor, walks in.

"Nice to see you again Annie," he says with a smile. I give him a blank stare. He notices. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm Dr. Jokavey, but you can call me Dr. J. I've been your doctor here at N.E.S.T." I shake his hand.

"Nest? Like a bird's nest?" I ask. He laughs.

"No. it's an acronym. It stands for National Extraterrestrial Services and Transformers. It's a top secret military base specified for anything Transformer related. However, we have moved the location to a secret location. I'm sorry, but I do not have high enough authority to tell you where." I nod in understanding. "By my knowledge you have encountered with both Decepticon and Autobot, am I wrong?"

"Yeah," I say. "What's the situation with the other two?" He sighs.

"Justin's awake; we bandaged his head. However, the girl still has not awoken; we predict possible comma." My eyes widen. No, not Olivia.

"She is going to wake up, right?" I ask, fear rising in my voice.

"We aren't sure yet," Dr. J admits. I sink into the bed. Dr. J clears his throat. "May I do some diagnostics on you? William Lennox would like a word with you." I nod. It's a familiar name. After today, everything that everyone's been telling me seems familiar. Like I heard of it before in a dream.

After asking me a few questions, checking my heart-rate, and all the usual, I'm put into a wheelchair and a nurse wheels me out of the hospital. It's more like a hangar though. We weave through the corridors, passing soldiers along the way. I feel out of place.

We finally stop at a door, which slides open. She wheels me onto a catwalk and we're at the very end. A lot of soldiers mingle around. At the end of the catwalk are computers with people sitting at, typing away like crazy. The hangar is separated into parts. A few for reconstruction, training, and target practice. However, everything seems to be enlarged. Probably for the Transformers. I don't see any really tall robots anywhere though.

"Colonel Lennox," the nurse calls. A dark brown haired soldier with matching eyes turns to us. His eyes lock on me. "I have brought Annie Catalano to you." The soldier nods and the nurse leaves. He walks up to me, practically towering over me.

"Lt. Colonel William Lennox, but you just call me Lennox," he says with a military-like stance. He holds his hand out to me. "Nice to see you again Annie." I shake his hand. "I know you don't remember, but we were pretty good friends. I kinda thought the next time I saw you was going to be different." He scratches the back of his neck.

"No one tells me the reason why I ran away," I say. This makes him look more awkward.

"It's hard to explain Ann."

"Colonel Lennox. It's time to start the debriefing." An old woman with blond hair, glasses, and gray business suit walks up to Lennox and I. A crew of people are following her. I notice how she wears a pair of red Osiris' that don't match her gray pantsuit. She looks at me. "Who is this?"

"Agent Mearing. This is Annie Catalano. Annie, meet the United State's Director of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing."

"This is the girl? The one who ran away because Agent Galloway manipulated her?" she asks. Manipulated? Lennox looks like he just got run over by a truck.

"Yes, I was just getting to that," Lennox answers. "She's lost all memory of the Transformers and N.E.S.T. This is a good time for her to in-take everything again."

"Alright, but only because she's saved the world twice," Agent Mearing says. "It's a pleasure to have you back Miss. Catalano." She doesn't sound like it though. We go to the middle of the catwalk where over the speaker's calls soldiers and Autobots together for a special debriefing. I gulp as more and more soldiers pile into the hangar, which I know now as Hangar 2. I take note that several vehicles roll up as well.

"Hello everyone, let us begin this debriefing by introducing Annie Catalano," Agent Mearing said, as if it were an annoyance.

"Now most of you know Annie as the girl who's saved the world. Sadly, she's lost her memory so we must give her an overview of the life she used to have," Lennox says. He turns to the vehicles. "Optimus, show her." I stand up easily and walk to the railing next to Lennox.

I expect someone to come out of one of the vehicles. Instead I hear a hiss and then one of the vehicles, a blue and red flamed truck, starts to...transform. The metal starts to detach and reattach themselves in specific places. My mouth is agape as the metal pieces start to form a body. It's a human-like body, only much bigger and made of metal. After, a tall blue and red robot stands before me. It has enhancing electric blue eyes and a tall stance like a leader.

The only thing I can describe about it is that...it can squish me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow 7 reviews already! Awesome!<strong>

**Autobot-Bre this is the sequel in case you are still wondering :) sorry i should've put that hehe**

**Spread this story around to other authors that might've read the pass stories and might not know about this one. Tell them THIS IS THE SEQUEL.**

**There is one more after i am already done writing :)**

**R&R**

**Question:**

**Who is your favorite Autobot and Decepticon from the movies?**

**Mine would be Bumblebee (who doesn't love him ^_^) or Optimus (he's just awesome!) and Shockwave**


	3. Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"Cool." That's the only word that can come out of my mouth. Everyone's silenced, waiting for what I'll say next. "So,what are the Transformers exactly?"

"We are a race of highly advanced mechanical beings. I am the leader Optimus Prime," the baritone voice says. He seems to be...disappointed to have to be explaining all this to me. Am I really that big of an annoyance?

"So...all of these vehicles...they're aliens?" I ask carefully.

"Yo man! How could you forget about us!" I jump back at the sudden burst coming from an orange little car. I'm not very high on the whole mechanical stuff, it's more Justin's swing. I watch in awe as the orange car transforms into an alien like Optimus Prime, but much smaller. "Girl, you must've hit your head hard. No one can forget about me!" The voice is more of like ghetto with a lot of southern mixed into it.

Unlike Optimus Prime, this one has crooked teeth, sort of a messed up head, and is a bit faded. I move backwards, feeling overwhelmed. I hear more mechanical whirring and up comes the same looking robot, but in bright green.

"Stupid! You're scaring her!" he yells and thumps the orange one in the back of the head.

"Who you calling stupid, ugly!" the orange one retorts and returns the hit.

"We're twins dumb ass! I look just like you!" the green one says.

"You two!" Agent Mearing commands in a strong voice. "Back into your vehicle modes this instant." They're both hesitant, but do as she say. I watch as it's like they fold right back into the two little cars. I'm guessing someone work up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"I apologize for their reckless behavior," Optimus apologizes. I hesitantly walk back up to the railing, and put a shaking hand on it.

"I-It's okay," I say nervously. "This is a little bit too much for me to handle."

"I understand your wariness around us," Optimus almost sighs. He sounds like he's failed. It give me a wall of guilt.

"Look, I really wish I could remember all of you; I honestly do. But no matter what I do, I just can't wrap my head around this Autobot stuff," I admit. "Just give me time, okay? Maybe it'll all come back to me by coming back here."

"I think that's enough for Annie in one day," Lennox says, saving me. "Let's just get her back to the Med Bay and see if she remembers anything tomorrow." The nurse makes me sit back down in the wheelchair, which I really see no need for, and wheels me back to what Lennox calls, the Med Bay. I'm back in my comfy bed and the curtain to the right of me is moved away. I see my new neighbor is Justin.

"Annie, where were you?" he asks, worriedly.

"I saw one of them. One of the Autobots; Optimus Prime," I whisper. He bites his lip.

"I'm sorry," he finally says. "I promised to keep running and hiding from the Autobots and Decepticons with you. I promised not to let them get ahold of us. I promised you that Annie Catalano did not exist anymore. Even if you don't remember me promising this, I still did, and I am forever sorry." I'e never seen Justin in this state before. It's a state of misery and disgust...with himself.

"Justin," I say with as much fierce as I can put into my voice. "Why did we run in the first place?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He extends his hand and we're just close enough, so I can grab it from him. I open it. Inside are crumpled more papers. I look at him, but he keeps a steady gaze. I shove the rest of the papers in my pocket and read the paper.

May 13, 2013

5:50 AM

I've been betrayed. Betrayed by my own family, betrayed by my friends, betrayed by the Autobots. I still cannot bear the knowledge if the fact I've been played. They used me for their own game, and I will never forgive them for that.

Megatron can take me away now, because I will willingly go along. It seems the only other one I can trust besides the people in my house and Justin, is the Decepticons. At least they are honest with their words. However, I still will never work with the Decepticons. Nor the Autobots.

By the time you find and read this, I'll be gone. I'll be out of this godforsaken world. I've learned that if I want to escape from this world, I have to run. The only way I can get out of here, is if I run away from the world I know...and start over.

I'm never going to come back. Don't try to find me, I mean you can, but you won't get far. I'm sorry for the people who will miss me, which probably won't be many.

I'd like to thank the Autobots for giving me an adventure like no other. It was a fun roller coaster, but I think I'm getting off the ride earlier that expected.

This was never my war to begin with.

-Annie C.

It's my handwriting. That's the first thing I notice. The second thing I notice is that the word "betrayed" has been used a lot. This leads me to my next question, "How did they betray me?"

"It's really difficult to explain Ann," he sighs. "To put it in short, they knew the Decepticons were coming after you. So they used you as bait to lure them out of hiding. It worked. You found out the hard way." I turn away from Justin and lay my head on the pillow so I'm staring up at the high ceiling.

"Nothing makes any sense anymore Justin," I say. "I never believed in aliens, let alone a whole race of them refuging on Earth. Why do they want me anyway?"

"The necklace." I look down at the stone on my neck. The liquid inside is glowing very lightly. "It has powers to defeat thousands of Decepticons at once." An image of the big black Decepticon that almost killed us earlier, flashes in my head.

"You expect me to believe that this little thing, can destroy thousands of giant alien robots? You gotta be pulling my leg," I say.

"I'm not, it's true. It's also mentally connected to you." I give him a suspicious look. "You're like it's energy source. Your feelings and emotions represent it's energy. I was reluctant letting you keep it after your comma, because the Autobots and Decepticons could've tracked you down easily. However, after seeing it have no glow at all, I knew that it was harmless."

"Why wasn't there any glow coming from it for the pass two years or before I lost my memory?"

"Well my theory is, is that after you lost your memory, the necklace didn't have any raw emotions to fend off. I don't know how you kept that thing without a glow for the month or two before you lost your memory," he explains. I groan.

"This is all so confusing!" I complain. Then something else about the paper hits me. "Why does it say I've been betrayed by my family?" I look at him suspiciously.

"My older brother, Anthony. He's part of the military that...manipulated you," he sounds like he's depressed to say that. "I don't know where he is now. Could be stationed somewhere else, for all I know."

I notice his backpack that he had is at the foot of his bed, and it's starting to move. Out comes two little Transformers. They're both small sized compared to Optimus. One is dark blue and has red eyes. The other is a lighter blue with radical hair and blue eyes.

"Is this is how you treat a mech?" the dark blue one shouts up at Justin.

"Yeah man, I almost got squished. Dumb ass," the lighter blue one says.

"Justin?" I ask. "What are those doing in your bag?" The dark blue one turns to me with it's mouth in a scowl.

"Hey girly, I am not a thing. I am a highly advanced intelligent alien race looking for a home because N.E.S.T can't take me for my size," he retorts.

"Sorry," I say.

"They've been staying with us," Justin says shyly.

"What? How long?" I ask.

"They snuck with us when we ran away. You didn't have the heart to get rid of them," he says. "They've been living in the attic." I remember him and Olivia would never let me go to the attic, saying it's really dusty, which I am allergic to.

"You've been hiding two aliens under my nose this whole time!" I ask in shock. "How could you?"

"After you lost your memory I had to keep them in the attic to keep my promise to you. I couldn't just throw them out in the street, you wouldn't have wanted that," he says. I look down at my lap.

"Say you were really nice before," the dark blue one says. "We annoyed yous a lot, but you still kept us around when miss pissy pants wanted to get rid of us."

"Yeah, you was cool," the light blue one says. I smile at them. "Yeah, name's Brains this is Wheelie. Former Decepticons, now Autobots."

"Hey Ann?" Justin's voice breaks through my thoughts. I turn to him. "Happy Birthday." I look at my watch. 12:01. I give him a crooked smile.

"Thanks," I say. I tuck myself under the covers and try to get some sleep.

"Don't worry Annie, it'll all get better soon. This a promise I won't break," Justin says right before sleep takes over. I hope so, too.

I wake up to the sun shining in through the big windows of the Med Bay. The curtain is back over between Justin and I like a wall. I sigh. I can never fall back asleep when I wake up. I'm not connected with the IV needle anymore, or any other machine. No one else is around, so I decide to wander the base on my own.

I climb out of bed and leave the Med Bay. I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday; black tank top, white jacket, jeans, and white boots. I kept away from the soldiers since I'm probably not allowed out of the Med Bay. I end up at a sliding door like the one yesterday. Out of curiosity, I walk inside.

I'm in a hangar like the one yesterday, but much bigger. Surprisingly no ones inside. All the vehicles are gone and the computers look shut down. Light fixtures hang above, stations varied among sections of sections of the room. Three layers of catwalks are along the perimeter. I stand on the middle catwalk at the far end. I climb down a ladder and see a very old man walk in through one of the doors on the lower levels. I immediately begin to panic.

"It's alright, young lady. I don't think I'm supposed to be here either," he says with a light tone in his voice. He sounds like one of those grandfathers that give you peppermints when you visit or go fishing on the weekends. He has completely white hair and kind eyes with smile wrinkles. He wears a professional business suit. "So what are you doing here?" I sigh.

"I truly do not know why anymore," I say miserably.

"Well, the best part about not knowing something, is that it means there is a large something behind it," he says wisely.

"But what if it's a something that you're scared to find out?" I ask. He smiles a warm smile.

"That just makes it more exciting," he says. His watch beeps. "Oh, it's almost time for them to come back."

"Come back? Who?"

"Colonel Lennox took a team and Autobots to go take care of a large Energon detection site," he answers. "They should be back soon." I nod.

"Well it's nice talking with you," I say with a smile. I probably should get back to the Med Bay.

"Where are you going?" he asks politely. "I thought you said you didn't know why you were here. Come with me." I know it's not good to talk to strangers, let alone follow them in an underscored location. But I feel an odd trust with this old man. I follow him to a cramped board room. I examine the pictures on the wall. Most are of astronauts like Neil Armstrong, Alan Shepard, John Glenn, Buzz Aldrin, etc. The old man notices me examining the picture of Buzz Aldrin.

"That's a really nice picture they took of me," he says proudly. "That was after I came back from the moon." I dart between the picture and him. The picture is of a middle-aged man wearing a spacesuit and holding a space helmet.

"Wait...you're?" I ask in shock. He smiles and nods.

"That's right." He holds out his hand to me. "Buzz Aldrin, second man to step foot on the Moon." I shake his hand, but while his grip is firm, mine is like jelly. You would too if you were shaking hands with a legendary astronaut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Didn't see the need for it," he says casually. "You seem like a smart girl, you would've figured it out eventually."

There's a knock on the door and a man's head peaks in.

"Mr. Aldrin, what are you doing here, we have been searching for you," he says and then turns to me. "Who is she?"

"Oh, don't mind her; she's a friend," Mr. Aldrin says. "Are they back yet?"

"No, but we must get going to Hangar 1 immediately." Mr. Aldrin nods.

"Come along child," he says. We walk outside, only to be met with more officials and bodyguards. We start heading to Hangar 1. I still can't wrap my head around the fact I'm walking next to the famous Buzz Aldrin. He's practically Justin's idol, so I do know a thing or two about astronauts and space travel and what-not.

We stand in front of two metal doors. A man swipes his card over the keypad on the left wall and the doors open up. We walk inside and I see Agent Mearing, Lennox...and Justin? They are standing in front of a desk, and behind the desk is the semi from yesterday. Optimus Prime.

"Ah, good you're here. The name's Que. I hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset," a British accent says. I look up and see a Autobot that resembles Albert Einstein.

"Gentlemen," Agent Mearing says politely to us, but then spots me and the nice act falters. "What is she doing here?"

"It's alright, she's with me," Mr. Aldrin says. I feel embaressed having someone defend me, especially someone like him. Agent Mearing clears her throat.

"Very well," she says and then turns back to the semi. Justin slips in next to me. "As I was saying, I would like to introduce to you to two of NASA's mission directors and Mr. Buzz Aldrin, second man to walk on the Moon." She shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"I say the same to you," Mr. Aldrin says, stepping away from me. Him and Agent Mearing walk to the desk. I notice a big piece of twisted and complicated metal plopped onto the desk. I look around and notice a red Autobot and a yellow one, as well. I also see a black one next to the Albert Einstein looking one. A lot more wander around the room, going from bay to bay as the announcer says so. All I can say is...wow.

"Optimus, I don't think I formally introduced you two yesterday. You remember Charlotte Mearing, our Director of National Intelligence," Lennox says. He looks sorta funny, talking to a vehicle, but I know it isn't just a regular semi. Nothing comes from the it.

"He's in a bad mood; not talking to anybody today," the red Autobot informs. He has an Italian accent.

"What? Is he giving us the silent treatment?" Agent Mearing asks, annoyed. She takes off her glasses revealing her blue eyes, giving them to her black haired assistant. I feel bad for the assistant, she's carrying around multiple bulky bags at once. What does she have in there anyway?

"We've seen that and this is not that. This is worse," the black Autobot says. He seems to be the second in command, next to Optimus. He doesn't seem to have a liking for Agent Mearing either. "Prime, make something of yourself." He hits the semi on the roof with his fist, making a loud ring fo off. The semi reluctantly, slowly, transforms. "He's pissed."

It amazes me how these guys act like real human beings. They talk like us, have emotions like us, probably not function the same way, but it's probably a close match. The only difference I can see is the height situation, but also they are highly more intelligent than us. As soon as Optimus transforms, he slams his hands down on either side of the desk. I jump a little, but Justin steadies me. Agent Mearing keeps her composure.

"You lied to us," Optimus growls at Agent Mearing, bending down so he can face her. She still has to look up so they can talk eye to...eye? "Everything humans know of our planet, we were told had been shared. So why was this found in human possession." He points at the piece of metal like evidence.

"We were not informed of this, also. It was director only clearance back when we had Sector Seven," Agent Mearing says. She turns to her assistant. "The bag."

"Which one?" the assistant asks nervously.

"The green one," Agent Mearing growls. "My God." Is she always this...irritating? She fishes something out of the bag and shoves it back to her assistant. She unfolds a piece of paper"This is a secret few men know, and few men remain alive."

"Mr. Buzz Aldrin, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Agent Mearing introduces. Mr. Aldrin looks at Optimus with a smile.

"From a fellow space traveller, it's a true honor to meet you," he says. Optimus gets down on one knee, and for the first time, I see a smile cross two metal plates which form his lips.

"The pleasure is mine," Optimus returns. Agent Mearing walks up a ladder and to a few computers.

"Here is the footage from what went on during the mission to the Middle East that Colonel Lennox captured in the camera built into his protective suit," she says. One of the guys on the computers taps a few buttons and a footage came up on the largest screen.

First it shows a man. He's only wearing a large coat and has thinning hair.

"Where's your protective gear?" a muffled voice asks. It's behind the camera so I'm guessing it's Lennox.

"For me it won't matter, it's only a matter of time before my time comes," the man says. He has a Middle Eastern accent. "Come, through the school. You must go down on your own. I would also like to add that there have also been some..." The man has a fearful look on his face and he glances behind Lennox. "Never mind, it can wait until you get back." He quickly leaves. The camera turns to see the man flee the premises.

They climb down a steep incline and walk through what looks to be an abandoned warehouse. Metal twists and twirls everywhere, it's hard to see where to step. I hear Lennox tell the team to stay close as men go in front of him to investigate further. They all have large guns in their hands. The camera goes to the same metal thing that's on the desk now. It rests on it's own pedestal. The camera goes lower and a hand dusts off something and Lennox says something about alien markings.

A beeping sound goes off and someone says, "The Energon readings are high." The beeping gets more erected. "Whatever this thing is, it's coming fast."

Then a large metal worm thing shoots up from the ground and starts to weave in and out of the building. The soldiers are shooting at it, actually getting some hits and doing some damage. The thing is causing a lot more though. The camera starts to get cut off and I see the thing take the metal object that was on the pedestal. That's when the entire line goes dead. A person turns off the video feed.

"That is Shockwave. He almost got ahold of this," Optimus says. "Explain."

"Our entire space race of the 1960's appears to be a response of an event," Agent Mearing says.

"Our astronauts investigated a crash-landed alien ship. No survivors," one of the founding directors say.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our commander to not speak of what we saw on the Moon," Mr. Aldrin says.

"A total of 35 people knew what was really going on at NASA," the first director says.

"The Soviets managed to land un-manned probes on the Moon. They must've somehow picked up that fuel rock from the ship," the second director says.

"We believe the Russians tried to deduce it's fuel assembly, and tried to harness it's energy for their own use," Agent Mearing says.

"We made 6 missions; took hundreds of photos and samples. Locked them away forever," the first director says. "After, we shut down the moon program."

"Did you search the crash vault?" the black Autobot asks. No one says anything.

"The ships name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron, myself," Optimus says. "It was carrying Autobot technology that would've won us the war and it's captain." He walks over to where Agent Mearing stands on the catwalk and grips his hand around the railing.

"Who is it's captain?" Agent Mearing asks, unfazed by the great size difference.

"The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was the leader of the Autobots before me," Optimus says. "It is imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of it's location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there." Then he gets a bit closer to Agent Mearing. "And you better pray we get there before they do." Optimus stands upright.

"I will only take my medical officer Ratchet along with me. We shall take off by nightfall," Optimus says, finishing the debriefing.

Justin's practically pushing me out of the hangar.

"Come on we gotta get you back," he says. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Don't ask questions-."

"Annie." I turn and see Lennox. "Come with me, we have another debriefing discussing more in debt with the Ark."

"Why do you want me?" I ask. He looks around.

"It's actually about you, now come. That's an order," he says. That's when I notice Agent Mearing has left. I start to follow Lennox when Justin catches my wrist.

"Annie, please," he begs.

"I promise you no harm will come to her. You however, need to go back to the Med Bay, you need to replace your bandages," Lennox says. Without another word I follow Lennox out of Hangar 1. Sorry Justin, but you can't keep protecting me. We wind through the corridors in an awkward silence.

"So how's your mind holding up with all of this, Ann?" he asks.

"Okay," I say. "It's overwhelming though. I really need time to get used to all of this."

"That's understandable. I'm surprised you never heard of the Transformers before. Where were you hiding out all this time?" he asks. Is he secretly interrogating me or just making up from the years without seeing each other?

"Very small town in Georgia. We don't get that much news there," I say. "Probably why you couldn't find me."

"We searched the whole globe and you've been in the states the whole time?" Lennox asks and then chuckles. He's very easy going.

"You guys need to buff up then," I joke with a smile.

"Ann, we all are really sorry 'bout what happened," Lennox says.

"It's fine, but uh..Lennox?" I ask. "Why do you guys need me? I'm completely useless."

"Your the exact opposite Ann." Lennox stands in front of a sliding door and slides a card over the scanner. The door opens and we step through. "And you'll learn that now." Inside all the Autobots gather around, all in their primal forms. Lennox and I walk up a catwalk where we get everyone's attention. I suddenly feel very shy.

"To try to trigger any memories, we thought surrounding you with people you were close with could help. Maybe even a glimpse of a recording of what happened back in Los Angeles and Egypt," Lennox says and then places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We're here to help you Ann." I look at all the Autobots around me and then at Lennox. A smile spreads across my face and I throw my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Thank you, thank you all," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know this is earlier than sunday, but I have something to do Sunday which will probably make me forget to update. Enjoy your early one! Your answers to last weeks question are very interesting!<strong>

**Question: How can I improve my writing?**

**That's pretty much it, haha. Not a big deal question but still a question**

**Oh! And I almost forgot! I made an account of (the sister website to FF) and I posted my first story. Wanna read? The link will be in my profile**

**It's your average love/drama story that everyone loves! Haha, so check it out for me once in a while :)**

**R&R!**


	4. Breaking The Rules

**Chapter 4: Breaking The Rules**

Within a hour I've absorbed a lot of information of the Autobots. Their names, which is a big help. I've also met Jolt, the Arcee Sisters, and Sideswipe. I also know about Cybertron, the Decepticons, Megatron, the war, holoforms, and...well...everything. Optimus and Ratchet left in the middle of it to prepare to take off on the Xantium, the second ship that landed on Earth carrying Autobots a few years back.

"Ann, we gotta get you back in the Med Bay now. It's not safe having you wander around the base too much," Lennox said. I nod. I'm halfway out when Lennox stops me. "You're not going alone. We're keeping you on a twenty-four hour watch." I know what he means. He doesn't want me running off again.

Soon Mirage's holoform is now walking side by side with me. He has dark brown curly hair that goes just below the earlobe and celeste blue eyes. He wears a red shirt that shows his muscles, a black jacket with two red stripes going horizontal, jeans, and red converse. It's very awkward between us, but I don't know why.

He clears his throat.

"So how've you been Annie?" he tries to ask casually.

"Good," I say, not knowing how to roll with this subject. "You seem upset. Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing," he brushes off.

"Please," I pry. I don't mean to, it's just out of habit. "I wanna help you like how you guys helped me." He smiles.

"Same old Annie, always helping." I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "So you really don't remember anything from before?" I shake my head. He doesn't seem happy with my answer.

"Why? What happened before I ran off?" I ask. "Did I upset you in any way" I don't like it when people are mad at me either. He shakes his head.

"I'd never be upset with you. In our short period of time together, you have touched all of us Autobot's sparks in a good way," he says. I'm about to keep interrogating him, when a loud alert siren came on.

_ Annie Catalano and all Autobots on base please report to Hangar 1 immediately._

Without another word, I walk briskly to Hangar 1 while Mirage's holoform disappears. Surprisingly, I make it back to Hangar 1 with ease. Autobots and soldiers crowd around the computers. I see Agent Mearing and Lennox and walk up to them.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We have a breach. Decepticons coming in fast," Lennox says.

"How many?" Ironhide asks.

"Few, but their Energon levels are higher than the regular Decepticons," Lennox says. "Ironhide get the Autobots ready for an attack. Annie, go with Agent Mearing, she'll take you somewhere safe. We can't have the Decepticons get ahold of you."

Agent Mearing walks off and I follow her, hurriedly. Together she leads me to a boardroom like the one Mr. Aldrin took me too.

"I don't have time to babysit. Stay in here and don't move. The only people that are allowed to take you out of this room are Colonel Lennox and I," she says and turns to the door. When she's halfway out she turns to me. "And don't break anything." The door slams shut and I'm left alone. Wow great protecting skills.

The rectangle table takes up most of the room. Four chairs flank either side and one at the head. On the right wall are the photos of famous astronauts like before and the left wall is a television screen. I sit at the head chair which is very comfortable. On the back wall is the American flag and the Presidential Seal embedded right underneath.

I put both of my hands on the table and try to look official and such. I feel the table underneath my hands move and I lurch them forward and the wood underneath my hands slides up to reveal a secret keyboard and mouse. Out of curiosity, I click the mouse. On the TV the Presidential Seal comes up.

For a while I start clicking on stuff, looking through records and such. I know it's wrong of me to do this, but this is what Agent Mearing gets for leaving me alone in a boardroom with nothing to do. As I'm, practically hacking, into N.E.S.T files, something pops up in my mind. The man from the video Lennox shot in the Middle East. Why did he seem so...jumpy?

I type in the words "Middle East" in the search bar and enter. A lot of results come up, but I click on the most recent one. I watch the video again.

_"For me it won't matter, it's only a matter of time before my time comes," the man says. He has a Middle Eastern accent. "Come, through the school. You must go down on your own. I would also like to add that there have also been some..." The man has a fearful look on his face and he glances behind Lennox. "Never mind, it can wait until you get back." He quickly leaves. The camera turns to see the man flee the premises._

I pause the video. Right here. There's something odd about the way he acts. I play this scene over again. The way he glances behind Lennox, it's like something's watching him. When the camera turns I pause it again. I examine the image for a long time. What did that man see that had him running for his life?

I'm about to keep the video rolling when I see it. It's in the right corner. It's very small, but red. I zoom in on it. The pictures blurry so I tap on a few buttons to sharpen the edges a little. I know my way around a computer. I sharpen it a few more times to get a better image, but when I do, I don't expect to see what I see.

It's a falcon, made out of metal. A Decepticon. It has red greedy eyes and metallic sharp claws. You can almost not see it until you look very closely. He was giving orders to this man. That just makes me wonder, how many more humans have the Decepticons controlled? If only I have some more information, then maybe I can find out more. I get up out of my comfortable seat, about to shut the computer off, when something drifts down from my pocket.

It's the papers Justin gave me earlier. I sit back down and un-crumble them. They are all of newspaper or article clippings that look really old. The words are very hard to make out, but it's talking about the dark of the Moon and satellites going to the Moon. Another talks about the Russian space program. That's where Lennox and the team went. That's where the device was.

I type "Russian Space Program" into the search bar, and again a lot of hits come up. I don't have time to look at them all. Who knows how long I've been here? I go back to the clippings and unfold another. In bold print as the heading reads "NASA Scientist Murdered". Another reads "Space Program Ends". I go more specific when searching this time: Space Program Ending, Murder". It's a long shot, but here it goes.

Only twenty-seven come up this time. I click on the oldest one, which is in the 1970's. It summaries about the scientist from NASA that was murdered. He was one of the thirty-five people who knew about the Ark on the Moon.

I go back and click on the second one. Another one of the thirty-five that have died. This one died in a car crash. I click on all of the articles. Each one talks about the thirty-five people that were in on the whole alien space ship findings on the Moon. Almost all of them talk about being killed/murdered involving a motorized vehicle.

What are the odds of all of them dying, involving the same way? There's only one reason why highly intelligent space operatives with intel on one of the world's greatest kept secrets, can all die in situations involving cars: Decepticons.

There isn't any time to search up more information. I've spent way to long on this computer. I quickly exit out of the window and shut it down. I place the wood tile back over the keyboard and mouse and stuff the papers back in my pocket. I sit down on the head chair casually as a few minutes later, Agent Mearing comes back into the room.

She stares at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do; stay here and not break anything," I say innocently. Hopefully my lying abilities can even fool this woman. She buy's the act and tells me to follow her. I am now proud to say that I have successfully tricked the Director of National Intelligence.

"You are to report back to the Medical Hangar at once," she says curtly and then walks away with her little crew following her. I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told. I've learned not to get on her bad side.

As I walk back inside the Med Bay, Dr. J is there to do more tests on me. He says it's clear for me to leave, but Justin still has to stay for a little while longer. Apparently the wound to his head is healing slower than planned. I'm given my own, sort of guest, room.

The walls are white and the floors are white carpeted. Inside is a bed, nightstand, desk and chair, couch, coffee table, dresser, TV, and floor lamp. A laptop sits on top of the desk. There's a connected bathroom with a tub and shower, sink, mirror, toilet, and a closet full of towels and robes.

I grabbed my backpack before I left, which contains Wheelie and Brains. They insist that I take them with me, saying they want to get out of the Med Bay.

"After an incident with Lennox, we ain't allowed out of the Med Bay," Brains admits when I asked why. I can't imagine what they did to piss off Lennox.

"I swear if I get in trouble, I'm frying your eye; both of you," I threaten.

"Ouch, been there. I would not want to live through that again my friend," Wheelie says to Brains.

When I throw the book bag on the ground, they climb out complaining. Is that all they do?

"Yo man, I can get used to this," Wheelie says, jumping on the couch and laying down, throwing his arms behind his head comfortably. I sit on the bed and take the remote from the nightstand, flipping through channels. Brains climbs on the couch next to Wheelie.

"Just don't leave this room or get caught," I say. "I meant what I said about frying your eyes."

"Man you're still hardcore," Brains says. I smile a small smile. These two aren't that bad.

"Say, do you two transform into cars too?" I suddenly ask.

"Naw, we don't all transform into cars. My alt mode's a laptop," Brains says. "Wheelie's is a toy monster truck."

"Hey I ain't a toy! I'm a highly advanced robot," Wheelie retorts. I ignore his comment and focus on what Wheelie says. An idea starts to form inside my head.

"Hey Brains, can you hack into that computer for me?" I ask, pointing to the laptop on the desk.

"That thing? Piece of cake; what do you have in mind?" Brains asks, jumping off the couch and onto the desk, tapping away on the keyboard.

"Hacking into N.E.S.T database."

"Now when did Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes get into hacking a secret military's database?" Wheelie asks, suddenly getting interested.

"I think the Decepticons have been slowly killing off the thirty-five people who know about the Ark on the moon," I say.

"Now Decepticons don't like humans. But why they so worried about the Ark? It's just a hunk of metal now." Wheelie says. "Now if Optimus finds something in the crash vault, it could be that the humans have been helping the Decepticons; maybe searching for something."

"What could be in the crash vault?" I ask. "Something valuable?"

"It's suppose to harbor anything in case of an emergency crash; not the name crash vault. Anything can be stored inside, an Autobot can even fit in there," Wheelie explains. "Why? Got an idea?"

"I'm not sure Wheels," I say. I put my knuckle to my lips and start to think long and hard.

"This military got some good firewalls, but not good enough for me," Brains says. "I got in." I go to the desk and sit down on the chair. Wheelie jumps on the desk. It's the same screen as the one in the boardroom Agent Mearing left me in.

"Brains, make sure to protect this. I don't want anyone or anything tracking this computer," I say.

"Got it my goddess," he says, transforming into a laptop and having a cable come out from it. It attaches itself to the one I'm using. A few seconds later, a green light goes off of Brains' screen. I type in the search bar "Russian Space Mission". One link comes up. It states about how the Soviets canceled a space mission to the moon in 1972. Doesn't say much more.

"Brains, dig deeper into this. There has to be something else," I say. I turn to Wheelie. "Do you know anything else about this?"

"Not much. I was just Megatron's messenger bot, never told me nothing," Wheelie says with a shrug. "But there might be someone who does know more about this than I do."

"Who?"

"Seymour Simmons. This guy knows more about aliens than anyone else. He worked with you to save the world back in Egypt, hear he got rich for helping save the world," Wheelie says. "Rumor has it he also made a book about his travels."

"Well if he's an alien freak like you said, we have to find him," I say. "Any way of contacting?"

"Yeah. Right there," Wheelie says pointing at the TV. I left it on Fox News. On the left screen is an old man and behind him is a blue screen; the reporter. On the right is of an old man as well, but younger. Behind him looks to be a very fancy house. This man is wearing a nice suit and is sitting in a chair, looking like he's living the good life. Judging by the scenery, I bet he is. "That's Simmons."

"My next guest is a former American intelligence operative, who has dared to speak out regarding our alleged military alliance which many describe as a group of extraterrestrial mercenaries. He is the author of the best-selling book: Code-name Hero. Former special agent, Seymour Simmons." The interviewer holds up a book with Simmons' picture on it and the title of the book on the cover. The background is red, white, and blue.

"Bill, big fan. Great to be here," Simmons says. He has a voice with a accent in it.

"Now agent Simmons, you would have us believe it is in our best interest to formally take sides with this, so-called, alien civil war?" the interviewer asks.

"Well the other side wanted to spank us for breakfast, so I wouldn't exactly call it a toss up," Simmons answers casually. "These Decepticons are lethal."

"Well poll shows that half the world would be safer with the Autobots gone. Get 'em outa here, we don't them here!" the interviewer points out.

"Well I feel safer at night holding a hand-grenade, doesn't always mean I'm right," Simmons retorts.

"Now agent, you know for a fact that we have obtained documents that show that you were fired by the government for symptoms of severe delusional tendency," The interviewer says. That would explain the whole hand-grenade thing.

"This is ambush journalism. You want the truth about the aliens." Simmons takes a moment to grab his own book from his arm rest. "Buy my book; buy my book! Buy it before it's too late! You want a piece of me Bill, you wanna get naked! I'm ready! This interview is over!" I chuckle at his words.

Simmons gets up, yanks the microphone from his jacket lapel, and shouts at the people to get out of his house. Bill's the only face on the screen now.

"I got a word of advice for you agent: Damage Control."

Brains transforms back into his primal form.

"Yo I got something. Turns out the two of the cosmonauts that were suppose to go up in space, went into hiding in the Americas."

"Well they probably know something, why else would they go into hiding?" I ask. "Brains, find a way to contact Simmons. Wheelie, get us a way out of here." Brains immediately jumps back onto the computer, while Wheelie looks at me.

"So you saying, I'm allowed to get us outa here in anyway?" he asks. I think for a moment.

"Anything that can get us out of here," I say. I think about it for a moment and add in, "Legally." He grumbles, but mutters a "fine". I hope he doesn't make me regret giving him this job.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews guys! They mean a lot! Remember to keep reviewing!<strong>

**Question: Valentines Day is coming up, so this weeks question is...which Transformer would you want to be your Valentine and why?**

**I hope you all have a Valentines Day full of love and joy with your insignificant other. To those who don't have one (I am guilty), I hope you find love on this day!**

**R&R as always :)**


	5. An Old Friend

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

After two fires, a smuggling operation, and a few threats Wheelie managed to get us out of the base. Now I ride inside Bee with Justin, Wheelie, and Brains. The Arcee Sisters trail behind us. I couldn't leave Justin in the hospital. Bee is probably the only one that we could convince to get us out of N.E.S.T. The Arcee Sister's almost stopped us, until a few words from Bee convince them otherwise. As we escape the base, I take note that it's a warehouse that's marked: Department of Health and Human Services. Smart place to hide a few giant robots and a secret military.

"Wheelie, I said legally!" I shout at the little mech. "I'll probably go to a government prison for this!" The radio cracks to life.

"Your fault Ann," Bee pipes in. "Prime's gonna have my aft on a stick for this."

"Sorry Bee, but we needed a ride," I said. "Anyone know a place where we can stake out?"

"Anthony's apartment," Justin speaks up. "He rents a summer home in Washington D.C. How far are we from there?"

"We in D.C," Bee says. "Where to?" Justin gives him the address and we head downtown. Within ten minutes we stop at a small apartment complex. The four of us pile out of Bee. The Arcee Sisters are parked behind him. Not a lot of people are around.

"The four of you keep watch outside. Anything happens Arcee Sisters, come get us," I order. Bee's headlights flicker twice with an added chirp. Arcee Sister's rev their engines. I guess that means yes. I grab a backpack that holds Wheelie and Brains.

"Let's go," I say. We go inside and climb up the stairs to the highest floor. We stand in front of room P for Penthouse. Justin reaches in a nearby plant and pulls out a key. He puts it in the slot and opens it.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for breaking and entering?" I ask. "I'm already gonna get arrested for escaping a government facility; don't wanna keep feeding the fire."

"Positive. Anthony said I could come whenever I want," Justin says. The two of us go inside and I open my backpack, letting Wheelie and Brains out.

"There's a laptop under the couch," Justin directs. He goes to the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"Soda, any kind," I say, going into the living room. I find the laptop where it is and open it up on the coffee table. "Brains, do your thing." Brains jumps at the computer while Wheelie runs off. Justin walks in with two sodas in his hand. He hands me one. I open it and take a long chug. I put the can down and go to the phone.

"Who you calling?" Justin asks.

"Simmons," I say. "Got the number from N.E.S.T database."

"Wait, what?" Justin asks in a shocked tone. "You hacked into N.E.S.T database? You know you can get arrested right?"

"After today, I can get arrested for a lot of things," I say. I dial the number and hear it ringing.

"Hello," I hear a German/Dutch accent. "Mr. Seymour Simmons' line, who is this?"

"This is Miss. Annie Catalano. I need to speak with Mr. Simmons immediately," I say in a kind sweet voice. Five minutes go by until I hear another voice.

"Kid, what do you want? Thought you went off the grid," Simmons asks. "I am a very busy man. Hey did you read my book yet? Good stuff in there, I tell ya. You're sprinkled in there too, but I'm more like the real hero, you know what I'm saying?" This guy needs to control his ego.

"The Decepticons are back and I need your help," I say.

"They're back?" he asks. He hesitates. "No, no I can't help you. I'm retired and rich. Buy my book." I groan.

"Forget about the damn book!" I snap and then sigh. "What if I told you I know an alien secret that no one ever told you?" I taunt.

"Don't tempt me kid. I've gone through withdrawal," he says. He hangs up for a few minutes. "What secret?"

"I'll give you three words; Apollo, Moon, Russian. So you in or you out?" I ask.

"Apollo?" he asks. "I'm in. Tracking your coordinates now and I'll b over in ten." I smirk as the line goes dead. In fifteen minutes the doorbell rings. I go get it and see Simmons with another man behind him. He is tall, well-built, sand blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Kid this better be for real," he says.

"It is," I say. I let them in and close the door behind them. "We are talking about assassinations of the thirty-five who know about an Autobot space ship that landed on the Moon in the 1970's." We go into the living room and I take out the articles of papers Justin gave me.

"Justin, where exactly did you get these?" I ask.

"It was in the mail the other day. From some guy named Jerry Wang. No return address, no other information. He says not to give it to anyone else," he said. "I had to be discreet." Simmons takes the clippings and looks them over.

"Jerry?" I whisper. "You mean the guy I work with? He died yesterday, of suicide."

"Highly doubt it, kid. Looks to me, he was eliminated by Decepticons. Scientist of NASA dead. Car crash. Whoever this Wang guy is, he's one of the thirty-five," Simmons says. Within an hour, they have the living room transformed into an alien information room. We pin things on walls and paper's everywhere. Let's just hope Anthony isn't coming home any time soon. Brains and Wheelie were hacking through any more secret documents in the Russian and NASA database on the coffee table. Justin and Dutch, which I found out is Simmons' bodyguard, are on Anthony's laptop hacking through N.E.S.T database on a desk in the corner of the room. Simmons and I are sitting on the couch, going over all we know.

"What we have here is an astronaut epidemic," Simmons states. "Dead; Missing; MIA; DOA; Car Death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space and work for NASA, but can't drive a simple car." He's pointing at pictures on the wall. We stuck sticky notes about their deaths next to their pictures.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I said. "From what Wheelie and Brains found, Jerry Wang messed with the code of the Lunar Orbiter, preventing NASA from mapping the far side, or the dark side, of the Moon. The Decepticons are using humans to keep the rest of the humans from finding something on the Moon. There's probably something on there that they want and are looking for."

"They find us, intimidate and threaten us, and then when we do their bidding, KABOOSH: dead," Simmons says. "However, I don't think it's humans working for Decepticons to find something on the Moon. I think the Decepticons were trying to hide something on the Moon. Something that they already found without human assistance, but needed humans to help them hide it."

"Hey guys, the Xantium just landed back on Earth," Justin says. I whip my head to the activated TV. On the news is the image of a rocket landing down. Anything else that could've happened, didn't show. It only states how to Autobots were on a journey to another planet for Autobot life. Big lie.

"Justin get Lennox on the phone. We need to know if they found anything on the Ark," I said.

"Dutch, protect the call so they don't track it," Simmons says. In a second, they're both on the task. Wheelie transforms into his primal form, his body smoking.

"Man I'm smoking over here. Hacking through the Soviets database isn't as easy as hacking through N.E.S.T's," he says. "Remember those cosmonauts I was telling you about? Well I just found them alive."

"You're a genius Brains," Wheelie says.

"I got Lennox," Justin says.

"Speaker," I say. He presses a button and we all quiet down. We hear Lennox's voice. "Hey Lennox."

"Ann? Where are you? Do you know how much trouble you are in? Mearing is on my ass about this," he says.

"No time," I say. "Did Optimus and Ratchet bring anything back from the Ark?" He hesitates before speaking in a hush tone.

"They found their old leader, Sentinel Prime, in the crash vault with five pillars. Sentinel is out of Energon. Optimus is about to give him the Matrix to reactivate his Spark." I gnaw on my lip.

"Video call, I have to see," I say. He hesitates before suddenly I see his image on the phone. "Put the screen on the TV." In a few seconds, Brains and Wheelie make it so that we see Lennox through the TV screen.

"Is that Simmons with you?" he asks.

"Lennox, congratulations on moving up to colonel," Simmons says.

"Congratulations on your new book. I've read it, pretty good crap you got in there," Lennox comments. "Optimus is about to reactivate Sentinel. I gotta keep you on low view and don't say anything; Mearing's coming."

He shifts it so that we see Optimus walk up to a large red Autobot. He's as tall as Optimus, with thick white wires that shape into a beard on his face. He sits up on a sort of, operating table. It moves so that he's like sitting in a chair. I hear Lennox explain to Mearing about what's going on. I see Optimus walk up to him.

"Aw, I've heard legends about him," Wheelie comments. "He's the real big guy, leader of the Autobots before Optimus, himself."

"Let us begin," he says. His chest plates move and he takes out something from it. As they reattach themselves, he's moving the item in his hands. It looks like a Christmas ornament.

"The Great Matrix of Leadership," Lennox says. "The only thing in the universe that can revive a Transformer's Spark." Optimus walks up right to Sentinel.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return." At the last word, he presses the Matrix to Sentinel's chest. There's a sound of a computer rebooting and a cry comes out from Sentinel's mouth. Suddenly, he tackles Optimus down, blade ready to slice his throat.

I gasp. Lennox is yelling at people to hold their fire. Lennox runs down to the middle catwalk. The image is very busy.

"Sentinel," I hear Optimus groan. "It is I, Optimus, Prime."

"It is alright, you are safe," I hear Ironhide say.

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet adds. "We are here."

"You are home, Sentinel Prime," Jolt says. We get a view of the Autobots again. Sentinel eases up on Optimus, and eventually stands up.

"The war, the war!" Sentinel has an old, almost raspy, voice.

"The war was lost." Optimus slowly gets up. "Cybertron is now a barren wasteland." The Matrix fell from Sentinel's chest when he tackled Optimus. Optimus picks it up and places it back in his chest chamber. "We have taken refuge on planet Earth. It's race is our allies."

"My ship, the Ark! We came under fire, the pillars. Where are the pillars?" Sentinel asks.

"You managed to save five, including the control pillar," Ratchet says.

"Five? Five!" Sentinel exclaims. "We had hundreds!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I hear Mearing's voice. "What is this technology you are speaking of?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the Pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed it, and only I can activate it. It defy's your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space," Sentinel says.

"You are speaking of a teleportation device. Am I wrong?" Mearing asks.

"Yes," Optimus cuts in. "For resources and refuges."

"Refuges or troops of soldiers; weapons maybe bombs. A means of an instant strike, that is it's military function isn't it?" Mearing persists.

"It is our rightful technology," Sentinel says. "And it must be returned to us."

"Yes, if humans say so," Mearing says. At each word, Mearing's voice raises an octave. "You can't bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kinda have to clear customs first. It's a little thing called paper work; it separates us from the animals."

"Bitch," Brains says. He got that right.

"I will overlook your condescending tone because you are still such an unintelligent race compared to ours. The Decepticons know the Space Bridge is here, for in their hands: It will mean the end of your world," Sentinel's face is very close to the camera now. I notice he also has big white eyebrows and cloud blue eyes. The screen goes black, which means Lennox shut off the phone.

"We need to find those cosmonauts. They'll be able to give us more information on the Ark," I say. We clean up the best we can, taking all information with us. Dutch cleans up really nicely. We leave at around ten at night. Justin make sure to lock the door and hide it back in the plant. We climb down the stairs and outside. Bee and the Arcee Sisters are waiting patiently for us. Across the street is a...holy shit.

"A white Maybach 62S Landaulet?" I gape. This is a half-a-million dollar car!

"That your's?" Justin asks.

"Yup," Simmons says. He has a cocky smirk on his face. "I love being rich."

While Simmons and Dutch ride in his fancy car, Justin, Wheelie, Brains, and I hitch a ride in Bee's yellow Camaro.

"Man that's one hot car," Wheelie says. "Only if I could transform into that. Whoo, that could get the ladies." He nudges me in the knee.

"Not gonna happen you perverted mech," I say, throwing him in the backseat. The Arcee Sister's flank either side of Bee, who's driving right behind Simmons and Dutch. Dutch is a cyber-super sleuth, and from what Simmons says, can find the cosmonauts easily. From what Dutch says, we're headed to Richmond.

In a few hours we're in front of a club. I see four people go inside; three male one female. Simmons gets out of the car and gestures for us to come outside.

"How old are you two?" he asks, unlatching a suitcase buckles. Inside are different varieties of guns.

"Twenty three?" I ask, eyeing the gun. "What's with the guns?"

"Good, then you'll be able to get in. Dutch says it's a Russian club. The thing about Russian's is they don't like to talk. We're going to have to speak the international language," Simmons says. The four of us start walking to the building when I turn. I don't like leaving the Autobots here; they aren't chauffeurs.

"You can come if you want," I ask.

"I'll keep watch," Bee offers. I see a blue light and see three girls. They all have black hair and blue eyes, around the age of 22-27. The shortest one has hair to her waist, and bright blue eyes. She wears a pink and black bodysuit. The second tallest has her hair in a braid and dark blue eyes. She wears a blue and black bodysuit. The tallest has her hair in a high ponytail and cyan blue eyes. She wears a purple and black bodysuit. No doubt: the Arcee Sisters.

"Let's roll," Chromia says. Her voice is soothing like the ocean waves.

"Alright, come on," I say. We walk inside and all we see is a dimly lit hallway with a single metal door at the end. I can hear the music from the other side. Simmons knocks on the door. A panel slides out and we see cold black eyes. Simmons says something in Russian.

"That means goodbye." The man has a deep Russian accent. He slides the panel close. Simmons sighs and knock again. The panel slides open, but this time Simmons hands the man a twenty dollar bill. They have a curt conversation in Russian before the door opens. We walk inside.

Inside is also dimly lit. Couches, tables, and bars everywhere you turn. It reeks of whiskey, vodka, and smoke. Gross, I hate clubs. People loiter around, turning to look at us as we pass by. The Arcee Sisters flank my sides and Justin walks with Simmons and Dutch. Justin's practically whimpering in here. I keep a stone face. Russians are tricky people to deal with.

We see the group of four near the back, laughing and saying things I don't understand.

"Dutch," Simmons says. "Give me something tough to say." Dutch pulls out a little book and has a confused look on his face. He hesitantly says something in Russian.

"We speak English, thank you very much," one of the men say. His Russian accent isn't as deep as the guy at the door's.

"Dutch, you suck," Simmons says and goes to sit next to them.

"B-But it's the acrylic alphabet. It's like all the buttons you don't push on a calculator," Dutch retorts.

"Designation: Agent Seymour Simmons of former Sector Seven," Simmons says. "We know who you are, cosmonauts."

"So what?" The other man asks. He doesn't seem to have that deep of an Russian accent either. I guess hiding out in a different country for a few years can do that to you.

"You two were suppose to go to the dark side of the Moon. Sadly, they canceled it, all space travel shut down," Simmons says in a taunting voice. "The only question that remains is: Why?" The Russian lady says something and turns to the first man, then she yells to the woman bartender. Dutch translates.

"Can my child smoke in here?" The bartender, who's taking a shot, shouts back something. The two women start having an argument in Russian. Dutch is desperately trying to look up what they're saying, when the woman sitting down points a silver gun at Simmons. That's when all hell breaks loose.

Chromia pulls out a gun and aims it at the woman. The third man pulls out a gun that points to me. Arcee points a gun of her own at him. The bartender pulls out a shotgun to aim at Dutch. The two cosmonauts point guns at Justin and me. Elita-1 flipped the third man and held him in a headlock.

The woman has the gun point at Simmons nose so close, it's actually pressed against it. The woman is yelling at Simmons in Russian. He just repeats random phrases. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dutch turn with a cold look in his eyes.

Suddenly Dutch turns, moves the shotgun out of the bartender's hands. A stray bullet goes flying, nearly blasting me in the stomach. He punches the woman in the face and then flips her so her upper back lands hard on the bar. Dutch takes the shotgun and aims it at a random man. He lowers himself to the ground so he's on one knee, but doesn't move his aim on the man.

"Dutch back in the cage," Simmons orders calmly. All of a sudden, Dutch pulls out another gun, aiming it at the woman, who has the gun aimed at Simmons. Elita-1 sidesteps, goes behind Dutch and forces him the the ground, putting his arms behind his back. Two bullets go flying, breaking a glass and a lamp. "Dutch! Halt! Halt!" Everyone's yelling and screaming frantically. Then Simmons says something else that doesn't even seem like Russian.

Whatever it is, it makes Dutch drop both his guns and apologize to the man he first points the shotgun at. Elita-1 lets go of him.

"Okay, now everybody just calm down," Simmons says. "Let's lower the heat; lower the guns. World War II is over." Slowly all the guns go away. The two cosmonauts look at each other.

"Come, we show you what we know," the second man says. We're lead to a back room. I can tell the Arcee Sisters are still hot on their feet. Justin's very pale. "You are about to see one of Russia's biggest secrets."

We go into a office, that's brighter than the rest of the club. They lock the door behind us, which makes me freak out a little. It's a bit messy, but on the desk is a single file. They sit behind the desk, while Simmons and I take a seat in the two seats in front of it.

"You Americans might've been the first to send people to the moon, but we are the first to send camera to the moon," the first man says.

"In 1959, Lunar One took pictures on the dark side, the ship: sees nothing. But in 1967, Lunar 4 finds strange rocks on the dark side," the second man says. They take out two pictures in the file. "Hundreds of them from the ship. Look." He hands me the two pictures. The first one is plain dirt. The second one shows cylinder shaped rocks on the surface, with drag marks leading from the ship to it.

"These aren't rocks," I mutter. "They're pillars. Pillar's for a Space Bridge. The Autobots have five of them, including the Control Pillar and the controller of the Pillars."

"The Decepticons must've raided the ship before Apollo 11 ever got there, took the Pillars and hid them," Simmons says.

"If the Decepticons have al those pillars why did they leave Sentinel Prime, where he is the only one that can activate the Space Bridge?" Arcee asks.

"Unless they purposely did for Optimus to find and revive," Elita-1 says. The realization hits me. It all makes sense. Leaving the five the throw us off, leaving Sentinel for Optimus to bring back from the dead, and then...

"They kidnap Sentinel to activate the machine and transport Decepticons here," Justin finishes.

"We have to get back to N.E.S.T," I whisper. Without another word the seven of us leave the office and the club. We meet up with Bee outside. The Arcee Sisters disappear in an array of sparks. The holograph of them on the bikes appear.

Justin and I pile inside Bee while Dutch and Simmons ride in the fancy car.

"Bee, we need to get back to N.E.S.T base, fast," I say. The engine rev's and we're off. I accidentally let out a yawn.

"Annie, you can sleep. I'll wake you up later," Justin says. I nod, as I curl up in the backseat and let the blackness take me.

I wake up in the Desert of the Primes (as I like to call it). The Primes stand as strong and powerful as ever.

"So is this gonna occur often?" I ask.

"No time to talk child, we are very short on time," one says.

"We must warn you that, who you trust is false."

"False? What do you mean? Like a traitor?" I ask.

"Precisely. We cannot tell you who or why, or that'll interfere with your future."

"But we can give you your memory back." My eyes widen.

"Really!" I shout.

"Do not be so eager child," one scolds. "We can take it away in a moment."

"However," another cuts in with a more soothing tone. "Under current circumstances, we must do this task. It is the only way we are able to help you defeat this enemy."

"When you wake up, you will have to prove to us that you are worthy to keep it." I nod in understanding.

"We have already taken up too much of your time, awaken."

A bright light flashes before me and I shield away from it. Some warning they give me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I love all the answers to last weeks question. Mine would be Bumblebee (such a sweetie he is). Thanks for the positive reviews also!<strong>

**Question: What if your favorite scene out of all the TF movies?**

**I really can't decide mine, so I'll let you all know next week.**

**R&R!**


	6. Traitor

**Chapter 6: Traitor**

When I wake up, I feel like a cinderblock landed on my head as Justin is shaking me awake and calling my name.

"Ugh," I groan, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Six, we're almost there," he says. I groan again.

"The last time I got up this early was when we went camping a few years ago and Dad wanted us to see the sunrise," I yawn out. Justin looks at me like he's seen a ghost. "What?"

"You remember," he whispers. At first I don't understand what he's talking about. Then it hits me. My memory! I remember! I gasp.

"I do," I whisper, and then it turns into a squeal. "I do!" The radio starts to play "Celebration" by Kool & The Gang. I throw my fist in the air in success. Thank you Primes!

As we start to roll near Washington D.C, anxiety wells up in my stomach, the Primes said there is a traitor among us, but who? Who would betray us? Definitely not any of the Autobots; they're the good guys. Maybe a human. One of them can be working for the Decepticons, for sure. First thing's first; I have to warn Sentinel. To do that, I'll need to call Mearing. I dial her private number in my phone.

"Miss. Catalano, I would like to inform you escaping and smuggling a patient is something that is not taken lightly with me. You will be charged for treason under the first degree," she lectures. I roll my eyes.

"Mearing now is not the time. I just found out the Decepticons plan," I say. "Make sure Sentinel is protected and on base."

"How do you know about Sentinel Prime?" she asks. I groan. This woman is so difficult to work with damn it!

"Forget about that now! Just listen to the words that I'm saying," I practically beg. "The Decepticons are coming after Sentinel Prime and the five pillars. They're going to make Sentinel activate the pillars."

"We have the Space Bridge in our possession Miss. Catalano. How did you obtain this information?" I ignore her question.

"Mearing, you have five pillars. The Decepticons have hundreds of these pillars. They are going to kidnap Sentinel Prime and force him to activate the pillars. Then the next step is to bring the Decepticon army here on Earth. You fell right into their trap," I explain to her. She doesn't say anything, which is my cue to continue. "They left Sentinel on the Moon for us to find because only Optimus can revive him and they left us five pillars to throw us off. Charlotte Mearing, you as Director of National Intelligence should know what I'm telling you makes perfect sense." There's a short pause on the other line of the phone.

"I'll get Sentinel back at base immediately. Where are you now?"

"I'm coming back to base," I say.

"Good, get here as soon as possible." As I'm about to hang up, she adds one more thing. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I have never been more positive about something." The line goes dead. "Bee we gotta go faster." We're driving on a highway at fast speed. There aren't many cars around and it's about seven in the morning. A firetruck drives ahead of all of us. I hear Elita-1's voice through Bee's radio.

"We'll protect Sentinel," she says. I see the three motorcycles drive ahead and flank the firetruck.

Suddenly, I hear police sirens. I turn and see three black police vans with red and blue lights on the top. We're driving behind Simmons and Dutch, so the police cars pass us and drive in all three lanes, behind the fancy car. The middle one, which is the one right behind Simmons and Dutch, transforms into a Decepticon and starts to chase after them. The Decepticon grabs Simmons and throws him. The Decepticon flips over the car and into a highway sign board. They both start to crash down.

While Dutch comes to a stop, the two other police cars use the fallen over signs as a ramp and transform in mid-air, going after Sentinel. The Decepticons push cars out of the way, as I see Mirage and Sideswipe roll up. Bee uses the ramp also to get over to also guard Sentinel. The three male mechs drive in a straight line, blocking the Decepticons way of passage to Sentinel and the Arcee Sisters.

This is good. With all these Autobots guarding Sentinel, no one can get through. Right now, it's all centered around Sentinel. But why do I still have that traitor nagging in the back of my head. Wait...centered around Sentinel.

Before I process the information further, the three Decepticons jump over our blockage path. Sideswipe and Bee start to shoot at the Decepticon, while Mirage transforms and has two long coils in his hands. He lashes them at one of the Decepticons and clutches on. Mirage's skidding across the highway, trying to tame the Decepticon like a dog. Mirage jumps onto the wall that separates the two crossroads while Bee and Sideswipe shoot at the Decepticon.

As the Decepticon starts to explode, Mirage throws him onto the other highway. Mirage transforms back into his alt form, trailing behind Bee and Sideswipe. One of the Decepticons left is flipping over cars, trying to block our path. I see Sideswipe transform.

"Hold on kids, we're about to go for a ride," Bee warns, before starting to transform.

Let me just say this now. I have my entire memory back. Yes, I remember everything that happened before I ran away. No, I am not upset anymore; it's mostly Galloway's plan to use me for a game. No I wasn't going to stay in hiding forever; I was planning on coming back eventually after I cleared my head a little. Yes, I remember everything between the triangle of Mirage, Optimus, and I. No, I am not going to tell you if my decision is still the same.

So, as Bee transforms and I can see the process from the inside, I can honestly say, its the coolest sight I have ever seen in my entire life. In a moment I'm flying through the air, we're in front of a low tunnel/bridge. Bee, Sideswipe, and Mirage jump over the bridge, while I grab Justin's hand and run on top of it. It's flat surface, so it's easy to run right through it. Justin's having a heart attack and is clutching the backpack filled with Wheelie and Brains inside. I can even hear their protests from out here.

At the end of our run, I jump. Justin screams bloody hell. I launch Justin so that he's in front of Bee for protection. One of the cars blows up, and the parts scatter everywhere. I use the parts as leverage to keep climbing. When Bee transforms back into his alt mode it's too far for me. I see Sideswipe transform back into his alt mode right below me, so I land on his hood.

"Nice catch Old Man," I say. He gives a laugh.

"The old Annie's back! Yeah!" he cheers. We turn into the city, which is where the two other Decepticons escaped to. I see Sentinel with the Arcee Sisters, still heading to N.E.S.T base. "Hope you up for a ride Annie." I see Mirage in front of us. Sideswipe transforms and goes after the two remaining Decepticons. Meanwhile, I'm thrown onto the pavement. I roll and hide behind a light post.

I see Bee coming up, driving to N.E.S.T with Mirage. Ironhide's driving straight at the Decepticons. There's a crash as all three transform. Red Energon oozes out of one of their mouths. Ew. The three get up. Sideswipe comes up and points two blasters at the Decepticons. Ironhide does the same. The Decepticons each point a blaster at Sideswipe and Ironhide. It's all in a circle formation. I'm right behind one of the Decepticons.

"Is there a problem?" Ironhide asks

"Whoa, little Mexican standoff we got here," Sideswipe says.

"Weapons down," Ironhide offers.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity," Sideswipe finishes. The four hesitate before they all drop their weapons. However, being the cheat they are, I see one of the Decepticons create another set of throwing spears from it's back.

"Ironhide, watch out!" I warn, as the Decepticon takes one and launches it at Ironhide. It successfully lodges into hiss left shoulder. The other Decepticon apparently also does the same, and throws a spear at Sideswipe. Sideswipe, being more aware, flips and kicks the spear right back at the Decepticon. Sideswipe skids on the ground, kicking a blaster to Ironhide.

"Ironhide, catch!" Sideswipe says. Ironhide catches it and aims it at the second Decepticon, that is about to tackle him. The blast explodes the Decepticon's head. "Behind you!" I see the first Decepticon, about to lunge at Ironhide. Sideswipe kicks it and slashes it across the chest. Ironhide finishes it off by sticking the spear right into it's open chest. Red Energon seeps out. Like I said; ew.

"Decepticon punk," Ironhide mutters as he throws the Decepticon on an abandoned car. He uses his foot to kick it right into a auto shop. I have to sprint out of the way, as the shop explodes behind me. "Class dismiss." The two gather their weapons.

"Damn it Ironhide! Watch where you kick!" I shout. He crouches down on one knee.

"I see the old Ann's back," he says.

"Hell yeah!" I shout. "And she's pissed that she almost got blown up!" They both just laugh at my expense. They transform into their alt forms and I ride inside the black Topkick. We make it to N.E.S.T base just as Sentinel's coming in. Ironhide let's me out and I run up to Lennox, who's giving orders like crazy into his com unit.

"Lennox! Decepticons are everywhere!" I shout. I see Justin come out of Bee. He throws the backpack down and Wheelie and Brains come out. "Where's Optimus?"

"I know. Optimus'll be here in ten. I got my whole team on the move," he says. All the Autobots are starting to transform into their primal modes. "Ironhide, Arcee Sisters, protect Sentinel. Get him to the back."

"Right on it," Chromia says. In person, Sentinel seems really bigger. There's something also thrown off about Sentinel. Why did the three Decepticons seem to be...holding back? Like they didn't want to come after Sentinel. Like they only came for...a diversion.

"You gotta protect him at all costs," Lennox adds.

"No!" I shout. Realization hits me. A traitor is among us. "Step away from Sentinel."

"Ann, what are you talking about?" Lennox asks. I pass the Arcee Sisters and Ironhide, straight up to Sentinel.

"Is it me, or was there something fishy about those Decepticons. I've seen their power before and that is not even remotely close to what they can do," I accuse.

"You are wise beyond your race," he says. "Indeed those Decepticons were not fighting at their full potential. You must understand, my Autobot brothers. We were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made with Megatron." He turns and I see a blaster come out. My eyes widen. He wouldn't.

"Everyone hit the deck!" I shout. Out of instinct everyone gets flat on the ground, as Sentinel shoots the space where Ironhide's Spark Chamber would've been if he was still standing. Instead the blast hits the ground at my feet. I go flying into the air and into the metal chain link fence that separates N.E.S.T from the rest of the world. I groan and roll on my back. The ground where he shot, now has a big hole. The pavement around it is slowly dissolving. Whatever it is, it would've killed Ironhide instantly.

"You were going to kill me!" Ironhide shouts.

"I hereby discharge you all from duty," Sentinel says. He aims his blaster gun at Ironhide, but he's ready and dodges it.

"Fall back!" Lennox commands. Soldiers are running everywhere, trying to get away from Sentinel, who's shooting like a mad-mech. Bee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage, and the Arcee Sisters are trying to get a shot in at Sentinel by hiding behind crates and such. The best they get is a chip in the shoulder.

Sentinel is shooting up the base and even humans as Lennox finds me and drags me to a safer location. He turns to a guy on his team. I think his name is Burke.

"Get all N.E.S.T operatives back to the base!" he shouts. I see Sentinel transform again, but head to the tunnel that leads to the back entrance. We help get a few injured soldiers safely inside. "We don't have enough men! Do not engage Sentinel! I repeat, no one engage Sentinel Prime!" Lennox is running toward Hangar 1 and I follow. Justin's tailing too.

"Where is Agent Mearing?" I ask.

"She's coming now," Lennox says. He presses his earpiece closer to his ear. "She's coming in through the back."

"That's where Sentinel is headed!" I shout. We make it there just as Sentinel is. He's warming up his gun. "Get down!" I see Mearing and her crew fall to the ground in surprise. I turn and see Sentinel tearing up the base. He's flipping and blasting all equipment and files we've managed to gather. He makes sure to blast the main computers and destroy most of the catwalks.

"Sentinel, what is going on! What do you think you are doing!" I hear Mearing shout. I see her on the highest catwalk that's still intact. Lennox, Justin, and I run up to her. Sentinel knocks over another airplane.

"I am a Prime! I do not take orders from such a lowly species," Sentinel says. Lennox maneuvers Mearing and us away from Sentinel.

"Director Mearing, we have to go. We can't fight him," Lennox says. I see Sentinel take out his long sword and my eyes bulge out.

"Oh my God!" Mearing says and willingly goes with Lennox. I stand and watch as he tears up the base in horror.

"Return what is rightfully mine!" he shouts. I see him burn a large hole in the wall and see the pillars inside. He takes them and then turns to me. I step back, but he grabs me before I can run. Sentinel holds me up eye level to him. "I do not see why Megatron wanted me to get you for him. You are just a human that is a little more intelligent than the rest. Nothing special for our usage."

He then throws me to a pile of rubble. I see him transform and leave the base. As I crawl from beneath the rubble I see the Peterbilt Semi roll in. I think something might've bruised my ankle because it's hard to walk on my left side. My back is really sore from crashing into the fence. The soldiers are running around, tending to injured and trying to salvage as much as possible.

Optimus transforms into his primal mode and looks around the room.

"Optimus," I whisper. He looks down at me, but for only a second because then Mearing's voice rings out throughout the destroyed base.

"Yeah take a look Optimus! This is all on you!" Mearing scolds at him ruffly.

"Sentinel hit the vault, he took the pillars," a soldier named Graham says. I see Lennox kick a broken piece of railing in frustration.

"Come on, we'll need a hundred degree radius airborne. We need to hunt this thing down," he says. "Annie come on!" I look at Optimus one last time. He's looking at the ground in shame. I don't look back as I run to Lennox and the others. "Sentinel blew up all our computers. All our files and classified intel is all gone. We have to get to our base in Florida, it's the only one that'll be safe."

"What happened to the one in Diego Garcia?" I ask. He looks at me weirdly before answering.

"It's not safe there, we have to go to our secret one in Florida," Lennox answers. "Burke, get these two on the cargo plane with the others. I'm gonna help get the injured." He starts to hand us off to Burke, but I grab his arm.

"What about the Autobots?" I ask.

"They're going with Optimus. He's gonna try to confront Sentinel," Lennox says.

"I'm going with them," I say boldly. Lennox shakes his head.

"I can't let you do that Ann, you're still just a civilian. I'm sorry."

"No." I turn and am surprised to see Agent Mearing. "She's coming with us. If I learned anything, I've learned that that girl is very persuasive." I smile a bit.

"I'm not letting her do this," Justin says, grabbing my arm. "I'm not gonna risk her life over some stupid alien civil war."

"Justin, listen," I say. I grip both of his shoulders. "I can handle myself."

"I'm not losing you again Ann," he says. His eyes are full of sorrow and despair. "You didn't see. I will never get that image of almost losing you out of my head. I'll never forgive myself if you go out there."

"Justin, you have to let me go. You can't keep protecting me. I have a full life ahead of me. I won't always have you there protecting me from the dangers it has in store. You have to understand; whatever happens, happens," I say with as much force as I can muster. He looks deep within my eyes. I can't tell if he's searching for a weakness or a hole in my words. He sighs and lets me go.

"Come back alive Cuz'." That's the last thing he says before Burke takes him away. I follow Mearing to a black police car. It's really nice. She seats me down in the backseat and then walks off saying there's more business she has to take care of. I look at my hands. Justin secretly handed me the backpack. I open it and Wheelie and Brains are in there.

"Man I knew there was something wrong with that Sentinel!" Wheelie shouts. He feels like he's frustrated with himself. "I should've sensed Decepticon smell on him. I should've!"

"Smell? What do you mean smell?" I ask.

"Decepticons got this smell to them that only Transformers indicate. It's more like a clue to them that says they're Decepticons. I should've smelt the Decepticon on him, if he made a deal with Megatron," Wheelie says. I pat him on the head.

"It's okay Wheelie, you didn't know," I say softly. Poor mech. For once I feel really bad for him.

"What's gonna happen now Annie?" Brains asks. I sit back in the comfortable black seat and sigh.

"I don't know," I admit.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! :O What will happen? Will Sentinel win? Will the Autobots talk some sense into the old mech You'll just have to read to find out!<strong>

**An answer: my favorite scene would be when sam first sees Optimus transform. i think it's the start of it all to all the great scenes of transformers.**

**_This question I know is on all of your minds:_**

**_WHEN IS TRANSFORMERS 4 COMING OUT?_**

**_From what I've read, Shiya LaBeaouf is not going to be in it. Michael Bay will still be directing it. It'll come out next year or the year after?_**

**_What have you all heard? It's something we've all had our minds since Dark of The Moon. Share your information and I'll put it right here in the AU next time!_**

**_R&R_**


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

As the night falls, I am switched to Optimus' Peterbilt semi. I keep Wheelie and Brains with me. The only other person with me is Lennox. It's an eerie silence between all of us. We're all overwhelmed about what happened.

"I am sorry," the radio speaks. "I told you who to trust, and my judgements were completely wrong." He sounds defeated. The only other time I've ever heard this tone is when he told me about Cybertron.

"Optimus you couldn't have known," I say.

"Ann's right. Sentinel snuck up on us and attacked us from the rear," Lennox adds.

"I am at fault at all this," Optimus continues. "No matter what you say, it cannot change the past." We don't speak for the rest of the ride. We end up at the Lincoln Memorial. I see Sentinel at the lake right in front of it. He has the control pillar. Lennox and I pile out and Optimus transforms. He doesn't wait for us and runs straight toward Sentinel.

"Prepare to activate the pillars," Sentinel says. "Commence transport."

"Stop! No! No, no Sentinel!" Optimus shouts, almost pleading.

"Forgive me." His hand presses down on the control pillar and suddenly, four other pillars I hadn't notice before, lit up. The five light up in electrical sparks. They're put at a circle formation that creates a large tube. A few seconds pass and I see the first Decepticon jump out of it and in front of me. It tries to lash at me, but Lennox already has me prepared with a small Energon blaster.

Autobots won't share their technology with us. However, we have managed to create a weapon that can hold off Decepticons and cause some damage. I shoot it in the left optic, but that just makes it more angry. It picks me up and throws me. I hit a statue. As I roll over onto my stomach, I watch the scene in horror as my prediction comes true. I feel my head beating loudly in my skull.

The other Autobots come, carrying soldiers with them. It's not enough though. More and more Decepticons are piling out of the Space Bridge, almost never-ending. They shoot everything in their path; taking out soldiers and innocent people alike. Some are more thin-like, but other are more broader, bigger than Optimus even. It's mass chaos as I see Optimus run from a Decepticon blasting at it.

"Autobots, retreat!" he shouts. His mind is so frizzled. I can tell. We are completely outnumbered as well. I feel someone, I think Burke, pick me up and lead me under the safety of a large tree. He tells me to wait while he goes help more of the wounded. I see Optimus tackle Sentinel.

Sentinel, being much stronger, pushes Optimus into a statue and holds him there with his blade.

"Why Sentinel why?" Optimus asks. He's trying to fight off Sentinel, but Sentinel has control. He sounds so confused and lost, a lot like the rest of us.

"For Cybertron, for our home!" Sentinel retorts. "With more destroyed we can rebuild, but only if we side with the Decepticons!"

"No it's not the only way!" Optimus says, getting back some of his voice. "This is our home! We must defend and fight with the humans!" I see Sentinel raise his blaster. I suck in a breath.

"So lost you are Optimus," Sentinel says, pity dripping in his tone. "On Cybertron, we were Gods. Here, they call us machines." He takes his sword and points both at Optimus. "Let the humans serve us, or perish alongside them." He steps away from Optimus, sheathing his sword and putting away his blaster.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Sentinel's voice is much calmer now. It has the tone of a teacher, who is trying to discipline their student. Optimus slowly gets up. "In time you will see."

"It's not over," Optimus says. His baritone voice has become much deeper, and darker. Sentinel walks away without another word. I stand up from my hiding spot. I walk over to Optimus, limping slightly from that throw the Decepticon gave me. He doesn't seem to notice me until I put a hand on his foot. He looks down.

"You're right. It isn't over," I say. "We're gonna win. We're gonna defeat the Decepticons and win like we always do." He looks down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"For this planet's sake I do hope you are correct," he says. I blink.

"Wait...you don't have a plan?" I ask.

"Not at the moment," he says.

"B-But your Optimus Prime! You always have a plan!" I say.

"At the time being, we will have to salvage a plan," he says. I gnaw on my lower lip.

"Well whatever happens, I'll stick by you; thick and thin," I say. "Cause you're my best friend." I see him give a ghost smile before nodding. A few shots come our way and Optimus is on it. A red Ferrari pulls up and I run to it. The seatbelt straps itself across my chest and drives off. Mirage's holoform appears in the driver's seat.

"Annie, are you okay?" he asks. I cuddle into his arms. Mirage doesn't move away. It's been a long day. So much has happened in so little time. I think today's now April 18. I try to recover my bearings, but end up falling asleep in Mirage's arms.

When I wake up again, I'm on a plane. Mearing is sitting across from me in a chair. There's a table in between us, where she is talking to someone. No one else is around. It looks like I'm sitting in first-class. Mearing notices my change of state.

"She just woke up, time to inform her in," Mearing says. She motions for me to sit next to her, and I do. I see Lennox on the screen, along with other official military people.

"Approximately two-hundred Decepticons are now in hiding," Lennox says. "Energon Detectors have been triggered far away as South America and China." A man gives the white-haired man sitting next to Lennox something.

"It's an encrypted audio file. It says it's from the leader of the Autobots," the man says. The white haired man takes out a recording tape from the box. They put it in a machine and Sentinel's voice rings out throughout the room.

"Defender's of Earth. We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobots you have harbored; non negotiable. Renounce the rebels; we await your reply."

"It's a trick," I immediately say afterwards. "They want us to get rid of the Autobots so they can take over Earth without a good fight."

"Look we don't know for sure," a man says. "This could be a trap, this could be real; we don't know."

"Let's see what the board says," Mearing says. "Call a meeting for all the world's top leaders to hear this. We'll choose that way."

"At your word Agent Mearing," Lennox says. The screen goes blank. I return to my seat across from her.

"I would like to apologize for underestimating you Miss. Catalano," she says. "You told us that they were using humans, and that Sentinel was the key to it all. All charges against you have been lifted, your record is completely cleared."

"Thank you Agent Mearing," I say. I look out the window. The Sun shows its about ten in the morning. "So what happens now?" She takes off her glasses and watches the scenery with me.

"Well we will have to see about that," she says. "Please, if you know anything about the Decepticons, you can tell me and I won't deny a word you say."

"I have a small theory," I say. She patiently waits for me to continue. "What will happen after the Decepticons get their planet back? All the Decepticons want to do is destroy us; they hate humans for crying out loud. So why the sudden peace treaty?" Mearing sits back in her chair. I don't know how long we sit there. The silence is very inviting after a long day. It feels like hours, which it probably is, as we wait for more information to come to us. Her phone rings and she answers it. Without another word she turns on the TV that sits on the opposite wall. It shows a reporter on one half and the other looks like an enlarged boardroom.

"Moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U.S military alliance with them is officially over."

I feel like a ton of boulders just smacked me in the face. The reporter says more information, but I can't listen. I feel a big lump in my stomach and my lungs start to cave in. It feels like the whole world I know is tearing down around me. Everything that we've been through, it can't all end; not now. God, especially not now. Don't they know what's going to happen? Don't they know that the Decepticons are just tricking us again?

"How are they going to leave?" I whisper. My voice sounds hoarse.

"The same ship they used to go to the Moon."

"The Xantium."

"Correct." The plane lands directly on the grounds of the space shuttle. "We linked it with a decommissioned space shuttle to maintain military control." As I step out I notice three Autobots I've never seen before. One is blue, another is red, and the last one is green. I notice Mearing changed her glasses to sunglasses.

They shout insults at the workers on the lot.

"They're the Wreckers, came with the last wave of Autobots; Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin. They help take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base that much cause they're assholes," Mearing explains. I walk up to the thing their on top of. It's some sort of metal thing with two workers behind it. They're having a tough time controlling the Wreckers. I notice one of the workers. He's tall, African American, and has a military-like walk.

"Hey!" I shout. "Epps!" The male turns to me and a smile plaster's itself on his face.

"Hey Little Ann," he says. I give him a short hug. I've missed Epps so much. I was wondering where he was.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Retired from the air force," he says. "Now I just consult and run the Xantium with them."

"Well your not helping!" Roadbuster shouts. I giggle.

"Don't have aliens shooting at my ass anymore," he continues.

"Living the dream," I say. Then I sigh. "They're kicking the Autobots out."

"And I damn don't like it!" Topspin says.

"Sucks don't it?" Epps says. His smile's also gone. "Wherever the Xantium's going, it's not gonna be here. Hey, I gotta get back to work. I'll catch up with you later." I nod. As I pass the Wreckers I bid them farewell. They...have a very unique taste of words. I walk into the shuttle and see three black police cars. By the humans coming out of it, I doubt it's Deceptcions.

"I wanna talk to whoever's in charge." I hear someone say. I run ahead and see Simmons. He's in a wheelchair with his left leg in a cast. I see Dutch, who has a neck brace on.

"Simmons!" I shout.

"Hey, kid. How you holding up?" he asks. I shrug. We see Mearing coming our way. "Well, well, well, Charlotte Mearing." He says it with a taunting tone.

"Agent Simmons," she says. "Well, former Agent Simmons. I see you survived Washington."

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I will survive, I will survive," he says. I can feel an awkward wall between them. I notice how Mearing doesn't look him in the eyes. That's a first.

"They're packing all the Autobots up, kid. Putting all the intel on the table," he says to me. Then he turns to Mearing and circles her in his wheelchair. "And if you think deporting a few Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing, then you have got to be kidding." Mearing and her assistant, who I notice has no more bags, walk passed Simmons.

"It's out of my hands," she says. I decide to leave the two after that. I wait outside for the Autobots to come. Then I see a cage on the ground next to my knapsack. I notice inside the cage are Wheelie and Brains. I immediately rush to them. I get on my knees and poke my fingers inside.

"You guys," I breath out.

"Don't let 'em take us Annie," Wheelie practically begs.

"Don't believe what they say," Brains adds. "It's a Decepticon trap."

"I know," I say. I can feel the tears. "I can't do anything about it though." As a man comes up and takes them away, I turn to them one last time. I whisper the word "goodbye". I get up and lean on the railing on the side to support myself. I see Justin climb out of a van and rush up to me.

I hug him tightly as he says words of comfort. In the distance I see helicopters flying in the air. The ground around here is flat, so I can easily see all the Autobots in their alt forms in the distance, driving slowly here. I can't help, but just stare at them. I let go of Justin as the Autobots start to come through the gates.

Slowly they all form into their primal modes. The first one I see is Que.

"Good chap you are. It was nice knowing you," he says. I'll never get tired of that British accent. "Here, my latest invention. Boom Sticks. After you activate it, you have thirty-seconds to get rid of it. It can take down any Decepticon. And here are Grabber Gloves for climbing. Use them wisely." He hands me a couple long metallic object with a lot of detail etched in the material and a few metal gauntlets that go from the knuckles to the wrist.

"Thanks Que. I'll make sure to take good care of them," I say. I put on one of the gauntlets. Fits perfectly. I put the Boom Sticks and the rest of the Grabber Gloves into my knapsack. It seems so empty without Wheelie and Brains inside. I turn and see Jolt.

"Sorry, about what I said the first time we met. You have proven yourself more to me than just another human," he says.

"Thanks. You're a noble soldier to fight alongside with," I say. There's nothing else much to say since we weren't ever that close. Next on my list are the Arcee Sisters.

"You are such a wise human. You would be such a wonderful Autobot femme," Arcee says. I smile.

"You will always be one of us," Chromia says. "Even if we're gone, just remember us."

"You have given my sisters and I a glorious adventure, we will never forget it or you," Elita-1 reassures me. Three very different goodbyes from three very unique femmes. They are the only Autobot females I've ever met, and probably will only meet. That's alright though, they are enough. I'm going to miss them so much.

"You three will always have a place in my heart," I say. Next comes Sideswipe.

"Wish we could've had that race," I say with a crooked smile. He waves it off.

"I would've smoked you anyway," he jokes. "Gonna miss you Ann." I give him a genuine smile as he pats me on the head. Then come the twins, who are oddly calm.

"What's lodged into your aft?" I ask.

"We gonna miss this place like shit, man," Skids says.

"Yeah, this place was really cool. You was cool too," Mudflap says. They both break into tears. I pat them both on a foot for reassurance. Ratchet comes by next.

"I say, it would've been splendid to have to teach you about medics," he says with a sigh. "It was a pleasure knowing you."

"It's okay Ratchet. I'll miss you a lot. I'm glad I got to meet you," I say. "I never got to compliment on the green paint job by the way. It fits you." I swear I saw a smile! Ironhide approaches me.

"Hey scrap metal," I say. "Hope you and Chromia hit it off." I swear I think I see his cheeks turn blue.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"A little rumor here, little rumor there," I say with a giggle. "I'll miss you so much Ironhide."

"Thanks for saving my aft with Sentinel," he says, but I know what it means: I'll miss you too, but I ain't admitting anything fluffy. I see Bee come up.

"I promise myself I wouldn't cry!" Bee exclaims, channeling into the radio. I pat him on the knee. "Never forget...you. You've got a friend in me."

"Your such a sweet mech Bee. Thanks for helping me out today, it was fun while it lasted," I say. He gives me a smile and walks off. I see Mirage walking to me, so I meet him halfway.

"So this is it, huh?" he asks. I nod. He sighs. "Credo non lo spro mai chi scegli."

"Ho scelto te," I respond. He looks at me surprised. "What? I am Italian."

"Do you mean what you say?" he asks. I make him lift me up so I'm looking him in the eye. I go to the side of his face and whisper one word "si". I kiss his left cheek and he puts me down.

"I really don't want to end it here, but I didn't want to leave you and Optimus hanging with the question of who I pick," I say. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Non potro mai trovare nessun altro nell'universo come te Annie," he says. I hug his leg one more time before walking away. Then I meet up with Optimus, who I guess saw the whole thing.

"I am not upset at you for making your decision," Optimus said. "I will be happy as long as you are happy." I go up to him and hug his left leg.

"You know you'll always have a place in my heart Optimus. You'll always be my best friend. Nothing in the entire galaxy can change that," I say.

"You will always be my friend also, Annie," Optimus says, getting down on one knee and looking me in the eye. "For wherever the Xantium may take me, you will always be my closest human ally." I smile and can't resist hugging his leg again.

"So I guess the whole plan thing's a no show?" I ask, letting go. He shakes his head sadly, standing to his full height.

"There is no plan," he says, defeat clear in his voice processors. "What your leaders say is true. This is all my fault."

"But that's the point. Humans make mistakes all the time; you all are just like humans on the inside," I say.

"You may have a point. However, remember this: You may lose faith in us, but never in yourselves," he says wisely.

"But the Decepticons will kill all of us, can't you see that! You can't just leave us now!" I say, my voice finally cracking. "What will we do if the Decepticons turn on us in the end? They probably will, anyway! We won't have you guys helping us anymore."

"You are a wise girl beyond your race. For whatever the future holds in store for this planet, your knowledge and potential will benefit it," he says. "From now on the fight will be your own." He turns and walks towards the spaceship. I can hear the Wreckers say they are taking off at dawn.

That's when I finally break. I lean over the railing and start to let my tears drop to the abyss below. Soon they'll be gone, and I'll never see them again. It's funny. I met Optimus my senior year in high school, when I was just a plain nerd looking out her window at what all that noise was going on outside. Now it's years later, and I can hardly remember my life without the Autobots. They are a part of me. Without them now, I don't know what I'll do/

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us." I turn and see Simmons' right next to me. "Where were you when they took over the planet. We're gonna say: we just stood by and watched."

"Not if we do something about it," I whisper.

"What can you do kid?" There's something not right about his words, or his tone. I've known Seymour Simmons for a long time, and I know he doesn't give up. There's a message in those words. I hear his wheelchair move away as I try to figure out his words. As the tears stream down my cheeks, realization hits me. I replay his words in my head, with the same exact tone. I know what I have to do.

Without another word, I fling my knapsack onto my shoulders and sprint away from the space shuttle. I run through the gates and down the road the Autobots came up on. The wind rushes through my hair and my heart beats frantically in my chest. Oh, how I miss the thrill of running. As I run through the woods I find a very high tree. I start climbing it.

I go as far as the tippy top. I stand on a semi-sturdy branch and hold the truck for balance. The sunset's especially beautiful today. It's like the Sun itself is giving the Autobots their last sunset, the most gorgeous of them all. I see smoke rise up from the bottom of the Xantium. A single tear falls as I see the Xantium rise higher and higher in the sky. After the single tear falls off my chin and down to the ground, another comes; then another. I'm silently weeping to myself as I watch the Xantium go beyond the first sheet of clouds.

Goodbye my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about being a day late on the updates! Yesterday it kinda flew my mind. hehe ^^"<strong>

**So here's everything I've gathered about TF 4:**

**No Shiya Labeouf**

**No Megan Fox**

**Michael Bay's directing it**

**June 29, 2014 is the supposed permiere**

**Josh Duhamel won't be in it as well**

**I was disappointed that there will be no Josh Duhamel. It's Lennox for God's sake! We need Lennox! I'm mad that Shiya and Megan are not in it. I really don't like Carley, because of the fact of how vulnerable she can be to any situation. Mikaela is more independent in my opinion.**

**This brings me to next weeks question: Out of all 3 movies who is your favorite human?**

**Mine would be Mikaela because she is strong and independent. I think Sam to me is sort of whiny in the movie but Shiya is a good actor.**

**Also I noticed how a lot of you loved how I didn't kill Ironhide. All I have to say about that is...WHY WOULD I? Ironhide is the bomb!**

**I promise next week it will be on time :)**

**HAHE**


	8. Dead

**Chapter 8: Dead**

I embark on my memories with the Autobots. Bee and the Arcee Sisters helping me escape Justin and Wheelie and Brains out of N.E.S.T seems so far away, when it was only hours ago. Reviving and defeating The Fallen with Optimus is still fresh in my mind. Going to Egypt and discovering the Matrix seems like a dream now. Going to the National Air and Space museum with Simmons, Justin, and Wheelie and discovering Jetfire feels like centuries ago. When I defeated an entire fleet of Decepticons, using their own technology against them still amazes me that I did that. I can still picture meeting up with the Autobots in that alley after Sector Seven tried capture me. Seeing Optimus for the first time, that autumn night when I was still in high school is, and will always be, the best day of my life.

I can't even picture my life without them now. God; I can still remember my life without them. It feels like yesterday I was the biggest nerd at Treetop Valley High School. No one wanted to be around the "Smart Ugly Girl". Then I met the Autobots and my world changed. The government payed for me to attend Princeton, where being smart actually counts. It's also where I met my first boyfriend, Todd. I hadn't had any contact with the Autobots for two years. The military found me again and I was thrown into a scheme devised by Galloway. After defeating The Fallen I found out about the scheme and ran away out of spite. From then on, Justin and I found Olivia Alosi, who decided to help us out. After a Decepticon event I lost my memory and after two years of being Selena Alosi, I found out who I really am: Annie Catalano. And after all this shit over the course of these six years, the Autobots leave us alone to defeat the Decepticons.

I think the only title I'm left with is nerd. That's the only thing that's stayed with me since the beginning of Primus herself. I will always be a nerd, weather I'm just a nerd, the popular nerd, or a runaway nerd. It's all I've ever stuck with all my life. And I'm proud.

I'm proud to be a nerd because that's what I am. It's me being a nerd is what kept me alive in this alien civil war. I don't need this stupid necklace to keep me in this war. I'm a big part of it now. It is me. It's fate that brought Optimus down to my little town of Treetop Valley that night. Fate wanted me to find Optimus and help them in this war. I know now.

I know that the military keeps me around because they need me for my quick thinking and smart tactic. I know the Decepticons are the ones who want me for the necklace and whatever keeps it's energy going; me. I know the Autobots all truly care about me, and that I've touched a part of their Sparks in a positive direction.

Now the Autobots are being exiled. I have no doubt that the Decepticons are getting ready to come out and attack us. It's up to us now to take them down.

Without the Autobots our chances have decreased to less than one percent. However, without them, it gives us the chance to grow and develop as a species. The Autobots were just a push to keep us going. For one day, we might be as intelligent and advanced as the Autobots and live in peace as a planet. Who knows? Maybe one day the Autobots will come back, too.

As I stand proudly on the only tree that bursts our from the rest of the treetops and to the skies, I know what I must do. Like Simmons said: "What can you do, kid?" also means "Kid, do what you can."

I feel something vibrate in my back pocket. I realize it's my phone. I haven't touched the thing since my call with Mearing. It's a blocked number, but I answer anyway. Being high up in a tree does get you better service.

"Hey Annie." My eyes widen at the voice.

"Olivia!" I exclaim. "Oh my gosh, where are you? Are you okay?" I hadn't heard a thing from her since I left without her in my escape from N.E.S.T.

"Oh, nowhere," she says. "Just meeting up with Lord Megatron, Sentinel Prime, and the rest of the Decepticon army. "My eyes widen in alarm.

"The Decepticons!" I exclaim.

'I've been watching you for years Annie. I was ecstatic when I found you and your cousin wandering the streets one day," she says. Her tone of voice is ice cold. "You never did take off that bracelet I gave you, did you?"

I look at my wrist that holds it's grip on the tree trunk. Olivia gave it to me when I first saw her, saying it'll protect me. I never take it off. Its a plain silver metal bracelet. I look at it in the setting light. I see a vague Decepticon symbol on it. I gasp as it turns into a silver scorpion. I gasp as it jumps off my wrist and crawls away. I step on it a few times. Disgusting! I land my foot down on it once more, hearing a successful crunch.

"It has been letting us see what you see, hear what you hear, and feel what you feel. My daddy gave it to me for a birthday present."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Daddy, or as you like to call him: Starscream." Starscream! I would've fallen out of the tree right there if I wasn't holding onto the trunk.

"Y-You mean your-"

"Yes. I am a Decepticon. And the name's Alice sweetie," she says. "Daddy and I threatened some of you human weaklings into doing creative accounting. Make them make it so that there was no way your idiot species could plan another trip to the Moon. I must say, you humans are so easily to manipulate."

"So this is why you called? To gloat?" I ask.

"Yes, but not for this," she says. "My reward though was completely magnificent! First I kidnap your cousin Anthony for my own pleasure. Then giving the order for killing off the Autobots once and for all is completely liberating!"

"Kidnap?" I ask. Then the other part of her words sink into my head. "K-Kill? What do you mean by-"

Just then I see a few missiles soar overhead of me. Their target: the Xantium. My eyes widen in alarm as I climb down from the tree as fast as I can. I run out of the forrest and back on the road to the space shuttle. I look up to see the missiles progress, and I did at the wrong time. It stops me in my tracks. I see the first one hit the Xantium right on.

I fall to my knees and feel my heart break as the rest of the missiles also hit on the target. I watch in horror as the Xantium slowly plummets out of the sky.

I won't even try to tiptoe around it. No one could've survive that blast. No doubt: the Autobots, are dead.

I scream out loud and pound my free fist at the ground in frustration. It's also the hand that wears the gauntlet Que gave me. I scream again as fresh tears come out of my eyes and drip onto the pavement. They're gone. I should've stop them. I should've stop them from getting on the Xantium. I should've done something to help. Why did I let them go so easily?

I let out a few more screams before I hear footsteps heading my way. I don't even try to salvage my dignity. I have nothing without the Autobots.

"Annie." It's Epps. He helps me on my feet and I cry into his chest, he wraps his arms around me.

"I should've done something. I could've done something. It's my fault for not seeing this coming," I whimper into his suit. "They're gone."

"Annie, don't say that-"

"Epps don't try to make it any better!" I snap. "You were in the air force. You know better than anyone that no one could've survived that. Not even someone as strong and as powerful as the Autobots. They're gone." Epps just holds me tighter.

After I calm down a large portion, which takes who knows how long, we walk back to the space shuttle at a slow pace. Epps tells me stories about his time in the army and air force before the Autobots. He makes sure to stay away from any talk of the Autobots. I appreciate it a lot.

When we finally make it back to the space shuttle, I remember the phones still in my hand. The lines' still going. I squeezed my hand tightly around the mobile device. For the Autobots. I run inside to the main mission control, leaving Epps confused.

I go inside and see everyone still there. They're discussing about the Xantium. No one notices my entrance.

"Dutch!" I shout. Dutch and Simmons turn to me. "Can you find the location of the person on the other line of this phone?"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezey," he says, taking it from me and putting it into a device in his suitcase.

"Kid what's going on in that head of yours now?" Simmons asks.

"The person on the other line is Starscream's daughter. She called the shots to kill the Autobots," I say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Starscream had kids?" Simmons asks. "Feel bad for the Mrs.'s."

"I got the signal from a air tower," Dutch says, handing me back my phone. "I can get a video view; there." On the computer screen in front of them is my cousin Anthony.

"Anthony!" I say. He takes the phone in his hands.

"Annie I can only give you bits of info to help you," he says quickly. He's sitting on a white couch and looking nervous as hell. "The Decepticons are planning on using the Space Bridge in Chicago. They want to teleport Cybertron here and then use the humans as slaves. As I'm speaking, Sentinel is sending pillars all over the globe. Go to the Trump Tower, Lower Penthouse. Aim for the south eastern pillar, that's where the control pillar is. Take that down, destroy the Space Bridge forever. You'll also be taking out a whole lot of Decepticons. Round up a small team and get out here." The screen goes blank after that. I look at it.

"I'm going there," I say.

"Hold up, what?" Simmons asks.

"I'm gonna go there. I'll rescue my cousin and take down the Space Bridge, " I say. "Wish me luck."

"Hold on kid," Simmons stops. "I've known you for six years now. You are a one-hundred percent alien magnet. I swear, if you go there, no doubt all hell's going to break loose in Chicago." I smirk. He sighs and motions for Dutch to hand him his larger suitcase. Out he takes a shotgun.

"I used it the first time I went out in the front line. Take it," Simmons says. He hands it to me. It's a real beauty. "Think of it as a gift from me." I put it back in the suitcase and pick up the suitcase. It's not as heavy as you'd think.

"Thanks Simmons," I say. "I'll be there in fifteen hours."

"You aren't going alone." I turn and see Epps. "You'll need a ride and a team. I can give you both." Without another word, Epps and I walk outside and to his black convertible. "I still got my N.E.S.T friends out there. We'll round them up; rescue your cousin and then take down the Space Bridge."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Cause the Decepticons killed my friends too," he said. His voice is very level, but has so much power stored into it. I nod and get in the passenger seat. I put the shotgun in the back as Epps gets in the driver's seat.

Along the way out of Florida is when Epps starts calling. I take the wheel as he guides me through the states. I count about five. That may be all we need to take down the Decepticons. The less that come, the better it is to move around.

"Sorry I can't get more," Epps said. We pull over to the side of the road so he can lead the rest of the way.

"It's alright. It's all we need," I say. As we start to make our way up to Georgia, I turn on the radio to ease the mood. It takes a few minutes before I find a good radio station. I soon see a car trailing behind us.

"He's one of 'em, don't worry," Epps reassures me. I nod. The farther we drive to Illinois, the more anxious I am. I start to doubt if I can lead a team in battle. Suddenly I hear a news report on the radio. I can't hear the words clearly. A lot of static is blocking the signal. Then I finally get a phrase.

_The Decepticons have taken over Chicago, Illinois_

I suck in a breath. I see Epp's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure about this Ann?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. I try to keep my voice from quivering. "We have to take them down while they're still growing. This might be the only chance we got." He doesn't say anything. I see another car trail behind us. As the songs and news reports fill the empty mood, I wish they could feel mine.

They're gone.

I hear a familiar Linkin Park song start to play on the radio. It's called "Iridescent". It's a very sad song actually, not something you'd expect from a rock band. I never really like any of their songs. They all seem so depressing. This one is so pretty though, and very calming to my soul. I end up humming the tune throughout the rest of the road trip. I notice that one more car has added onto our team. Including ours, that makes four.

"That's everyone," Epps says. I can only guess two soldiers are in one of the cars. "We're almost there Ann."

I haven't been paying attention to anything on our journey. Then I see the signs pointing to Chicago. I can already see the many cars fleeing in the opposite direction. The only cars going into Chicago are us four.

"What do you think we'll see when we get there?" I ask. We have barely made any conversation at all.

"Considering it's the Decepticons, I don't know what'll be waiting for us," he says. "Whatever does happen though, I want you to know it was nice knowing you Annie."

"You too Epps. You're a great friend," I say. I lick my lips as the anticipation wears me down. Not even the glorious melody of the song can help me now as we go through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel will be our opponent.

As we drive through, I see the number of cars driving out has decreased greatly. Not even one car is coming out of Chicago now. Instead I see people running away; screaming. They're ratted down people. They're taking their children, their parents, trying to get each other to safety. I gulp as I see the small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh my God," I hear Epps mutter.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw. Complete disaster. The first thing I notice is that even though it's pretty early in the morning, the clouds have covered a large portion of the Sun. Chicago, I heard, has some really big buildings. Now only multiple clumps stay up. On one side of the road, the upper halves of the buildings have been blackened; they were burned. The same fate happens to most of the buildings we see. I can even see fires burning big gaping holes into some buildings. On the other side of the road are abandoned cars. Some are even on fire. Decepticon ships take over the skies. The big ships in the air are randomly shooting people.

Actually, that's the most horrific. People are desperately running away from Chicago. I see a man standing on a car. He's just staring at Chicago. His clothes are in tatters and has tear streaks down his cheeks. Another man, he's calling out names atop of a car. Mothers are trying to find their children. A little girl, can't be over the age of four, sits on the curb. She looks so confused as people around her are running away. I wonder where her parents are. I see a boy who is carrying an elderly woman to safety. She doesn't look like she's going to make it. I see a girl. She looks not much older than me, she's trying to get a boy to keep going. I see that he has a bloody leg. Even in here, the smell mortifies me. It smells like blood and decay that makes me gag.

That's probably what I would do if Justin and I were in the middle of all this. I can only imagine what all these people have gone through in the last few hours.

I even hear people running away, shouting at us to turn back. We ignore their warnings. We drive up the street. It's very bumpy here. Soot covers most of it and I see broken pieces of buildings everywhere. The soot and smoke even get into my nostrils and I start coughing.

We park on a street that's semi abandoned. People are still running away. I feel bad for the people who are still searching. We pile out of the vehicles. As I look at Chicago from my point of view, I see the Sun starting to come up. It doesn't change anything about what's happened here though.

The damage that the Decepticons have done to Chicago, and it's residents, will forever be unchangeable.

Epps silently gears me up with a bullet proof vest. I grab Simmons' gun from the back and my backpack. Police sirens still sound. A group of little kids run by us. Giant mounds of rubble stand in places. Cars are on fire. I see fires still going on in windows of complexes. Epps and I stand in the window, of what used to be a church. The only part standing is the window, and a bit of the wall surrounding it. Below it is an overturned train. I see a man lying out of a broken window of the train. He isn't moving. The smell is even more horrible out here.

I see missiles going toward Chicago. They don't make it far before the Decepticon ships blast them out of the sky. One hit each.

"We came here to find her cousin in the middle of all that?" I hear one of Epps' friends say.

"Not to mention defeating the Decepticons," another voice adds in.

"Are we really going out there Epps?" I hear another ask.

"I'm not going in there," a new voice says.

"No ones going in there," Epps says. I look at the men with me. I then look at Epps. I look him dead in the eye.

"I'm going in there, even if I'm going alone," I say. I walk forward to the burning city. Epps places a hand on my shoulder.

"Ann, I can't let you go in there. It'd be suicide," he says. I brush his hand away and keep walking. "Is that what you want? Did you come all the way out here to get yourself killed?"

"I came here, for one reason. And I'm not leaving until it's done," I say. Epps turns me around.

"Listen Annie," he says. His tone is gruff. "If you go in there and get to that building, that is, if you don't get blasted up by Decepticons first; there ain't no way you can find him in all that shit and bring both of you back alive!"

"I have to try," I persuade. I keep walking toward the burning Chicago.

"Annie, can't you see?" he asks. "It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over." I stop in my tracks and turn around to face them all.

"You've all come here with me," I start. "I don't know about any of you, but I am not letting the Decepticons take us down so easily. Just because the Autobots are gone, doesn't mean our faith in ourselves is gone, too. We didn't travel all the way here to just turn back and go home. If we don't try now, how will we ever know? Yes, I am unexperienced compared to all of you, but I'm willing to go out there and try to not let the Autobot's death be in vain. I say we give it our best shot, and if we fail; we fail fighting for our planet. With or without you, I am going in there. Even if you all are against me."

I start to walk away a few feet.

"I'm going in there too." I turn and see a man with a dark green baseball cap on backward. He wears a green army shirt and army pants. His tattoos outline the veins of his muscles. He also wears a bullet proof vest like all of us. "For the Autobots."

"Me too." I see a man with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes says. He wears a faded navy blue army shirt with army pants. "For the Autobots." Soon the other three agree to come with me. Each one stating "For the Autobots" at the end. I turn to Epps.

"Epps? Are you in?" I ask. He looks at all of us, and then to me.

"What's the plan, Catalano?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I have left you all on a cliffy ;) Just cuz i am horrible like that :D You guys like Epps and Lennox a lot! So do I! Someone gave me a good point: Who will be in TF 4? Really, no Lennox, or Sam, or Mikayela, no IRONHIDE. I don't think I can live xP I'm not even sure Michael Bay will direct it at this point. he hasn't confirmed it yet but it doesn't seem to me that he will.<strong>

**Even though TF 4 hasn't been confirmed yet, does anyone have any guesses what it will be about?**

**I personally have no clue because the movie always amazes me to the very end.**

**R&R!**

**HAHE**


	9. Chicago: Ground Zero

**My AU is in the beginning this time. This is the last chapter of Runaway Nerd. My thank yous will be in the epilogue which is next. So enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Chicago: Ground Zero<strong>

"We go to the Trump Tower. There we rescue my cousin. It's a couple miles away, so we'll have to be fast. If you see a Decepticon or a Decepticon ship heading our way, warn the others and duck into the nearest building. Do not speak; these Decepticons have ears better than hawks," I command. "Only fire when necessary. Save your ammo for Megatron, Sentinel, Starscream, or a Decepticon girl. They are our main targets. At Trump Tower, Anthony will be able to tell us the rest about the Space Bridge." I look at the six military soldiers I will be having the honor to lead into a war zone. This isn't my best well-thought plan. When I look at their determined faces, I know that they put their full trust in my words.

"When I say duck you duck, when I say run you run. If I say carry out the mission without me, you will do so," I say. "Am I clear?" All their heads nod. I cock my gun. "Let's move out." We head in to ground zero.

We stay close to the buildings. I see a Decepticon ship overhead.

"Duck," I whisper. All in unison, we go into the destroyed apartment complex next to us. I see a shadow pass the ground we just stood. I try to keep my breath at level as the shadow moves away. I go to the back and see an emergency exit. It leads to a alley. I motion for them to each go one at a time. I lead them while Epps is the last. We have to go through one by one since this alley is very narrow.

Once we make it out, we're a little closer to our destination. I give a motion and we dart across the street, jumping over car parts and debris as quietly as we can. I curse as I see a Decepticon turning the corner and onto our street. I push everyone into the church. We each hide in the walls that are in between the broken glass windows. I hear the Decepticon coming our way.

I close my eyes and try to keep my body steady as the Decepticon stops in front of the wall I'm hiding behind. I don't dare breath as it's walking away. I count to a hundred in my head before I motion for my team to come out of their hiding spots. I peak outside and see the Decepticon is nowhere in sight. We're on the move.

We head due East. As I'm leading, I try not to look at the scenery. It's too gruesome to watch. The one time I glanced to my left, I see a man sitting on the sidewalk, crying. In that moment, I just stare at the man. It's a good thing Mongo, the soldier behind me and with the cap, grabs me back and pulls me into a cramped ally. I see a Decepticon ship flying down the road I was just about to go out into. Then I see it turn and shoot the crying man on the sidewalk. It flies away without another care.

I feel Mongo tap me in the arm and jerk his head in the opposite direction, meaning they found another way to get through. We make it out and I observe my surroundings. It's quiet. Too quiet. I cock my head to the left. The whirring. No it's not a transforming whirring. It's a...ship whirring. Suddenly the ground to our left explodes and we're thrown back. I feel myself landing in a pile of rubble as the Decepticon ship starts firing at us.

I see Mongo and Hardcore Eddie start to fire at the thing, leaving only minor scratches. The outside of it is like a shield. Whenever there's a shield, there always has to be a kink in the armor. Epps and Hooch help me out of my awkward position. Epps said he already geared up my vest. I look in the left pocket. Grenade. I take out the key and get into a pitcher's position.

I throw and beg that it jams itself into the ship. I see it lodge into a nook in the right flank.

"Retreat!" I shout. We run back into the alley we hid in before. It's shooting very close to us, when I hear an explosion. The right side explodes, causing the flight to swerve to the left. I hear a loud crash. "Get ready to take down a Decepticon." I hear them cock their guns. I hold up my hand and gesture with my fingers "one", "two", "three". At three we run out of the alley and start to fire at the Decepticon that is just starting to climb out of the crash-landed ship.

I aim for the optics. My first shots only hit around it, until finally I get a lucky shot and sparks fly out of it's left optic. The Decepticon cries out and red Energon seeps out. I see Hardcore Eddie pick up a large metal pipe. He charges at the Decepticon and jabs it deep within it's stomach area. The Decepticon groans. Sparks flare out of it's new wound and more Energon gushes out. Eddie falls back and falls to the ground. I turn to all of them. We're all bruised and cut up, but other than that, we're good.

"Move out," I say. We keep tight as we cut across an intersection. God, this place is a hell hole. I see a little girl whimper on a corner of the street. She's holding a ratty teddy bear in her hands. I see a man run up and pick her up. I start to wonder if they'll get out. Again I'm distracted, and Stone has to grab me back, into a flower shop as a Decepticon walks by.

The flowers inside are all dead, and all that's left are the broken pots and pieces of pots. We huddle behind the check out desk in the back as it walks by. I count to one hundred in my head before we move out of the flower shop. We sprint down the rest of the block and I think we're about halfway there.

I think we've spent a lot of time ducking from Decepticons. We need to keep our feet up. The whirring's starting again. Instinctively, I make the team go into a more broad alley. Then I realize, the whirring isn't coming from above. It's coming from below.

"Everyone, on your feet; stick with me!" I shout before running out of the alley at light-speed. I see the soldiers trail behind me as I turn. I see Driller, the giant earthworm Decepticon, shoot out of the ground. Also coming out of the hole, is a Decepticon I have never seen before. It's huge and has only one big red eye in the center of it's face. I see another Decepticon emerge next to the ugly one, but I can't see it's face.

"Where are you girl! I can smell you!" I do know that voice though. Starscream. "Shockwave, Driller, find the girl." This time we just sprint through the next intersection, not caring if any Deceptions spot us. I lead my team into an abandoned church. It looks pretty stable, and the only thing broken are the windows.

I see Starscream, Shockwave, and Driller travel in one of the intersections away from us. I let out a sigh.

"That is the most scary-assed Decepticon I have ever seen!" Eddie shouts after I give the clear. "What are those things!"

"Shockwave and Driller," I say, checking outside again. I can see the building not far from here. Just a few blocks away and we can continue with the plan.

"I don't remember Starscream ever having a scary assistant," Hooch comments.

"We'll have to get to the south side of the building. I'll be using this to help me get over onto the lower penthouse," I say, showing them my gauntlet. I empty out my knapsack. "Que made it. He says it's used for climbing. Everyone take a Grabber Glove and a Boom Stick. Once you activate it, you have thirty-seconds to get rid of it." They do as their told.

"We don't have time to keep hiding. See a Decepticon or Decepticon ship, run as fast as you can and don't stop until you get to Trump Tower," I say. This might be thee last time we all are with each other. "Good luck to you all."

I give the signal to move out. We don't look anymore when we cut intersections. I know once or twice, a Decepticon has seen us. We don't bother looking back though. If we look back, we won't be able to look forward. As I clutch the Boom Stick in my hand, I feel more nostalgia coming up. My fingers curl and feel the Grabber Glove in my right hand. I can almost hear the Autobot's mechanical whirring again.

No, not now. I'm not letting myself get distracted again. For the Autobots.

I feel the necklace pulse violently against my chest. It feels really hot, almost burning my skin. I feel something vibrate in my jacket pocket. I realize it's the Autobot pin. I can't believe it's still there. I grit my teeth and sprint ahead of my team.

"There you are!" Starscream's voice only makes me sprint faster. "You aren't getting away from me this time!" The ground in front of me explodes, as Driller bursts out from underground. I'm thrown on my back and into the hood of a broken car. Driller's mouth towers over me. I can see razor blades spinning around on the inside. I see the rest of my team, holding off a Decepticon. I notice my Boom Stick has been activated. Oh crap.

I hear a crash behind me. I turn for a moment and see Starscream and Shockwave. I can see Shockwave's mouth is very tiny compared to his giant one red eye.

"Finally, after all these years, I have you in my clutches," Starscream slithers. "Any last words before I bring you to my master to slowly rip you apart?"

"Three," I say. I turn to Driller. "Suck this bitch." I throw the Boom Stick right into Driller's wide open mouth. A second later his mouth explodes in fires. Starscream and Shockwave are thrown back a few feet while I shield myself away from the fire. I jump off the hood and keep heading to my destination without another thought. I'll have to go without them.

This mission was only meant to save the world and save my cousin. I didn't realize until now that it's much more personal. I didn't come to take down the Space Bridge; it wasn't even much because of saving Anthony either. I'm here to get revenge.

Revenge is what gives me my leadership stride throughout Chicago. Revenge is the extra boost to my speed, making me like I'm as fast as the wind. Revenge is the gasoline that makes my necklace burn into my skin. And I like it. It's something to fill the empty void inside of me. The void that used to house a place for the Autobots.

I round a corner and duck in between a Decepticons legs. It seems confused for a moment before I hear Starscream coming after me. The Tower is only a few blocks away now. Nothing can stop me now.

"When I get my claws on you, I'm ripping you apart myself!" Starscream shouts. This just gives me an adrenaline boost to keep running. I don't even bother going all the way around to the south of Trump Tower.

I aim the Grabber Gauntlet up. A cable shoots up and launches itself to, where I hope, the lower penthouse is. I press a button on the wrist part of the gauntlet and I start flying upwards. This thing is really long. I see Starscream right below me, shouting and cursing at me.

I see my team coming toward the Trump Tower. When I turn, outstretched metal claws are about to rip my face off. I put up my arm that holds my gun and I receive eight deep gashes in my left arm. I groan in pain.

"Stupid bird," I growl. The cable pauses and I start to spin around in mid-air. Damn it I hate heights. I'm only halfway up the building. I try tugging at the cable to get it to unjam, but that just makes me fall a few feet. I gasp as it comes to a jerking stop again. Starscream is gone and my team is right below me. I give the signal of "no go" when I see Stone about to use his gauntlet. I see them run in a different direction. I can only hope that they didn't retreat.

I see the falcon Decepticon coming in for another swipe. It's whole body is made of metal and has beady red eyes. It's the same bird that scared the man from the video Lennox shot in the Middle East. I can see why he's so terrifying; this bird isn't afraid to kill. Neither am I though. The shotgun is still in my hand with the gashes. With a shaking arm, I raise it and shoot the bird right in the middle of his eyes, execution style. The bird gives out a mechanical caw as it plummets downward. Shows that bitch.

I don't think the cable to unjam itself anytime soon. I ruffly shove the shotgun into my backpack. It's time to start climbing. With my new free hand, I grab at the cable and try to lurch myself up. In high school I was never good at the rope climb. I put my feet on the building's smooth side. I put my glove covered hand a little higher than the first.

I slowly start to climb up the side of the building. I move my hands higher and higher along the cable. I try to keep my feet from shaking too much. I take slow easy breaths and only look at the cable. I feel my hands starting to get sweaty. Once of twice my grip slips and I drop down a foot or two. I just grab onto the cable with as much force as I can. By the time I'm three-quarter's of the way up, my hands are beat red and scorched with burns. Beads of sweat trickle down the side of my face and forehead. The wind blows violently, making it hard to see from time to time. A few times, tiny pieces of dirt and rock fall and I see the grapple part that's hanging off the railing of the balcony, start to slip.

The gashes on my left arm also cause me to go at a very slow pace. They hurt so much. I try not to let them touch anything, but when a new gust of wind comes, they sting. I just grit my teeth and keep going. The blood trickles down most of my arm and the smell makes me gag.

No Decepticon attacks me other than that damn bird. Once a Decepticon ship passes me and I stay perfectly still. It just stops for a moment before continuing on through the streets. I guess their orders are to not attack this tower. I just hope there aren't anymore bird Decepticons.

When my hand finally touches a flat surface, they are really sore. The wounds in my arm hurt a lot and blood rains down from them. I know I've lost quite a bit of blood. As I launch myself on top of the balcony with a contented sigh. I dismantle the gauntlet and it clatters back down. Then the clamp part completely falls off the side. They both fall to the empty grounds below. Just in time. I gulp and step away from the edge.

I pull out gauze from a pocket in the bullet proof vest. I wrap it tightly around the length of my bloody arm; I wince. I don't have time for proper medical care. I really wish I took a lesson with Ratchet in the world of medics.

I take my shotgun from my backpack. I cock it and examine my surroundings. The balcony only has a railing. Nothing else. The wall in front of it has no windows. Suspicious. I see a door and go to it. I hold the shotgun up with one arm as I open it with another. Unlocked.

I walk inside and am in a living room. It looks like it's made for rich people. No one is inside. I walk through a corridor and see a shadow coming. I look to the room next to me; broom closet. I go inside and press myself against the wall, trying to look as small as possible. I see the shadow pass by the door. I peak out and see it's only a maid. I poke my head out and keep going into the other room. It's the kitchen. I see Alice looking at a fridge's contents. Now's my chance.

I jump out and point the shotgun at her, firing multiple shots. She ducks and I see my bullets hit a carton of milk and a wedge of swiss cheese. She turns to me.

"Well look who shows up," she says.

"I see you've gotten a fashion change," I comment. She wears a white sleeveless dress that goes to her thighs, white heels, diamond necklace, and diamond earrings. Another lie she told; she hates dressing up.

"Thank you, but complimenting won't get you anywhere now." Suddenly I feel two arms grab me at the forearm. I look up and see two burly men. They force the shotgun out of my hand and at my feet. "I see Laserbeak did a better job on you than I thought." She gestures to my messily bandaged up arm.

"Where's my cousin?" I ask bravely. She smiles wickedly at me and walks behind the counter. She picks up something, or someone. Anthony is tied up with a thick metallic coil and a starfish-like metal over his mouth. His eyes are wide with fear. Alice has a fistful of his hair in her hand.

"How nice, a family reunion," she says. "And right before you die too! I must say Annie, your cousin is a remarkable creature. I might keep him for a long time, unlike all the rest of my toys. This is the best present Daddy could've ever given me!" I don't like the sound of "toy". Anthony doesn't look like he enjoys that word either.

"You killed them," I whisper. I pull at my restrainers. I completely explode on her. "I swear once I get my hands on you I'm gonna-!"

"Your gonna what?" she snaps back. "Face it Annie, you've lost. The Autobots are gone. The Decepticons have taken over Chicago in less than a day. How long do you think it'll take for us to take over the rest of your pathetic little planet. I'm actually surprised you came without a team." Shows what she knows. I wonder where they are.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I ask.

"Honestly, Daddy didn't say. He just said he wanted you captured. I don't know why though. Your just one meddling human. If I had it my way, you would've been shot down from when you were climbing up the side of the building. I must applaud you on that too, marvelous show," she says.

While she's blabbing on and on, I try to find a weakness in the two burly men. Well like the saying goes; the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I leg sweep the guy on the left; he easily falls. I kick the other guy in the back of the knee, something that is said to make someone fall to their feet. The man crumbles.

I grab at the shotgun and shoot at Alice. She wasn't expecting it so I get her in the shoulder. Electric sparks dance around her new wound and red seeps out of it. It's too mucky for blood; red Energon. I see her eyes flare in anger. Slowly her skin and clothes fold back and is replaced with metal. When it's all done it revels a horrifying looking Decepticon femme. She isn't that tall; about my height. Her whole body is made of sharp metal; it's still slender and her hands are pointy pinchers. Her hair is made of coils that go out everywhere. Her eyes shine an evil shade of blue and has a sharp metallic forked tongue.

Her pincers start to twirl and shoot at me. I duck and weave out of the way. The shots go to the window behind me, shattering it. I cock the gun and shoot at her, getting a good hit in the right leg. I see her stumble down, while I leap for Anthony. I aim the shotgun for the coil thing around his wrists, but it jumps at me. It's like an octopus and clamps onto my face, making it hard to breathe.

I scream and try to rip it off my face. It's like trying to separate your fingers after you apply a lot of super glue onto it. I feel another pair of hands atop of mine and help me rip the thing off. It hurt a lot. I think it might've taken some of my skin with it, too. My face twitches vigorously. I see Anthony. The starfish is off his mouth, but I can still see a pink starfish outline over his mouth and on the surrounding skin.

He grabs two knives and throw them at the men, who were starting to get up. It barely misses their face by a centimeter. They look at each other before bolting out of the kitchen. He takes another and digs it into Alice's back. It comes out her stomach. She screeches and doubles over. It's our chance to run. We run down a corridor.

"About time," he says.

"Hey you try climbing up the side of a building with an evil bird attacking you," I say. "What's the news on the Space Bridge."

"Sentinel's about to activate it." I suddenly hear a rumble and the building starts to shake. "We have to hurry." He leads me up two flights of stairs and at a open window. We climb outside and are on a tiny ledge of the building. I see Sentinel and Megatron at the very roof, boasting about their success. Anthony and I skirt along the little ledge. At the corner of the building I see a red light glowing inside stone pillars with a roof on top. The control pillar. A blue light is going up from the top of the cage and into the air. I look up and see tiles of metal appear in the sky. Cybertron.

Right now it's only metal connecting metal. The colors are just blue like the sky. Cybertron is here, and it's coming in fast.

Then a pebble comes flying at me from the other building. It's no bigger than the palm of my hand. I look and see my team at the window of the building directly diagonal from us. Epps is motioning for us to jump out to them. It's not that far of a jump, but still a hell of a scary way to go in my opinion.

"Anthony, go," I whisper.

"I'm not leaving you alone Annie," he says.

"I'll take out the control pillar and then join you guys. Just go," I say. He stares at my face for a moment.

"Do it," he says. He prepares himself for a second or two and then launches himself toward my team. His upper half gets in and my team helps him in the rest of the way. I look up and see Megatron and Sentinel boasting about their planet. I skirt a few more feet, but stay a few feet away from the control pillar and cage. I fish out my last Boom Stick. I put Simmons' shotgun in my backpack. I press the activation button and am about to throw it when someone shouts at me.

"Annie, look out!" Epps shouts. It's too late. A blast forces my body in flight or fight mode. I choose flight. I jump and try to reach for my team in the other building. I grab onto Epps' wrist before gravity finally takes me. I start to fall.

The Boom Stick and my backpack fall out of my grip and drop ahead to the ground. I see Megatron above with smoke coming out of his gun and Sentinel next to the control pillar. Megatron gives me a cruel smile.

I see my life flash before my eyes as I plummet to the ground. It goes by really fast, surprisingly. I don't remember it actually. I don't scream. I don't flail around like a helpless monkey. I close my eyes and wait for death to consume me. Let's just hope it's quick and as painless as possible.

My last wish is for my team to finish off this mission without me. I've already saved the world twice. A third doesn't make a difference. I hear a boom from underneath me which is probably the Boom Stick that will never reach it's original target.

My necklace glows brighter than it has ever before. It can sense death coming. That's the last thing I think about before I see the ground coming up.


	10. Epilogue: They Won

**Epilogue: They Won**

* * *

><p>I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. People are running around, bringing more people in than out. I try to sit up, but fail. I'm in a full body cast and I see my cousin Justin sitting at my bedside. The only thing that's not covered is my face.<p>

"Justin," I croak out. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes show so much relief. "Where am I? What happened?'

"They won Annie," he whispers. "After you fell off of Trump Tower, the necklace, it gave you a shield of protection. Anthony says a blue light engulfed you. It wasn't enough though. Epps and the others, they worked so hard to get you out of Chicago. When they did you were brought back to the base in Florida. You were out for a week."

"The Decepticons. What about them?" I ask. He hesitates before speaking.

"Cybertron was brought to Earth, it's here," he says. "The Decepticons are starting to take over the whole planet. So far it's North and South America. They built another Space Bridge to connect humans to Cybertron. The building process has already started."

"No," I whisper. My worst fears have come to life. The world as I know it, is turning into the nightmare I've been dreading would become reality. "No, this can't be. This can't be over! We have to fight back! Destroy the Space Bridge, something! Please tell me Lennox has a plan."

"Lennox is swept. He's busy as hell trying to maintain everything," he answers. "We moved to another base in Antarctica. We've been importing the injured, but we can't store anymore. The Decepticons are gonna come eventually and we don't have a plan."

I feel the tears in my eyes, but I force them back. It's not over. I won't let it be over. There is another way to defeat the Decepticons, we just haven't found it yet.

"You might not have a plan, but I do," I say. "Get Lennox."

"Annie, don't you see. It's all over. Soon, we'll all be under their rule," Justin says with his head held low.

"I worked my ass off protecting this planet from being slaves to the Decepticons. It isn't over until I say it is," I say with as much force as I can without fainting. "I'm not letting the Autobots die in vain. They would want us to fight back, take back what is rightfully ours. You can go sit on your ass and do nothing, but I can't. I'm not letting the Decepticons get away with this."

"What can you do Annie!" he shouts, standing up. "Look at yourself, your in a full body cast, for God's sake! You can't go out there. If you do your gonna die; is that what you want Annie! What good are you to anyone dead! It's over already! You just need to know when to give up!"

"You need to learn to not give up when it becomes tough! All you've done in this war is complain about how hard it is! That's all you ever do! You can't keep giving up when it gets a little hard!" I shoot back.

"She's got a point." I see Simmons. He's actually on his two feet again. Dutch is behind him and his neck brace is gone too. "I tell ya, this baby won't stop whining back in Egypt. Good thing you didn't take him with you to Chicago; big pain in the ass to drag around if you ask me."

"Excuse me!" Justin shouts. Simmons ignores him.

"Kid, if you got a plan, I'll be right behind you on it," Simmons says. He takes my hand and places something in it. I open my palm and see a red coin. "Keep it. You never know when you're going to need it." Then he turns to Justin. "You should listen to her more. She actually knows what she's talking about."

"She's crazy!" Justin shouts. "Don't you two get it? Look at what happened to Cybertron! And back then it was Autobots against Decepticons. We have no Autobots, we are alone!"

"You should shut up. You can go become one of their minions, but I'm not," Simmons says. Then turns to me. For a moment he doesn't look like a former government agent. He looks like a fatherly figure. I realize, I'm probably the closest thing to a kid Simmons ever had. All he has in that fancy mansion and fancy car is Dutch, who is mainly a bodyguard. I wonder how lonely it must be for him sometimes. "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you time :D<strong>

**Thank you everyone who favorited: GalaxyWarrioress1234, kakashiluckyblackcat, Sailor Shinzo, twilightgirl1596, xXSunsparkXx, Draksja, , Kimmie98, NightWindAlchemist, ., xXLosAngelesGirlXx, LadyMalfoySnape, SmomoChan, Katy-alice Cullen, fictitioushero.**

**Thank you everyone who subscribed: GalaxyWarrioress1234, ilikeanimeandmanga, JustMakeLeftTurns, twilightgirl1596, Horizon Gus Watson, Roc2Roll, xXSunsparkXx, BluePhoenixPrime, Joldino-Sidestreaker, Superlils, Draksja, NightWindAlchemist, ., BornWithTheSupercell, Kaiyanah Prime, Sophia Kay, LadyMalfoySnape, transformer95, , NightWing101, fictitioushero.**

**Thank you everyone who favorited and subscribed to me and reviewed!**

**Special thanks to everyone who has been reading since Just A Nerd.**

**Forever A Nerd**

**The Decepticons have taken over Earth. For three years, they've been building Cybertron, using humans as slaves. Annie Catalano, leader of the rebels, has to defeat Megatron before it's too late. When a visitor comes knocking down the door, will she be able to accept what she has always known, was a lie? "Is killing yourself worth taking down the Decepticons?" "Yes."**

**This will come up in about a few months since I am pre-writing. Please bear with me, and I'll see you in the late future :)**

**~HAHE~**


	11. Forever A Nerd

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know the sequel will be up next week! Yay :D**

**I am not dead!**

**I've worked so hard these past months working on it.**

**I legit just finished writing the whole thing and throughout the week i'll be tweaking it a lot. (it needs a lot of tweaking and revision)**

**So stay tuned in on July 22, where Forever A Nerd will be up!**

**Thanks for the wait!**

**I love you all :)**

**See you next week!**


End file.
